Lost Cherry Blossom
by PhantomCat13
Summary: Shihōin Hruno Sakura little sister to Shihōin Yoruichi the gets suck in a light that one day apper out of no where sending Sakura to a world not known to the shinigami. will they get their little lost cherry blossom back! dont read if you no like
1. Chapter 1

Lost Cherry Blossom

Today is her birthday, and she was running at one present of her speed. All she could think about was her older sister. '_Tag is getting boarding without Yoruichi__Nee-Chan and to think I'm not even using shunpo_.' The little girl thought.

The little three year just stop and turn around to face both her best friends Suì-Fēng and Kuchiki Byakuya. Both Suì-Fēng and Byakuya were breathing heavily, and look at the disappointed three year old. The little girl could only sigh and said "you know if Yoruichi Nee-Chan was here she would be pretty disappointed in you two for being slow."

At that remark Byakuya formed a tick on top of his head "IT'S NOT LIKE WE MASTERED SHUNPO LIKE YOU DID SAKURA-CHAN! As the Kuchiki heir yelled, and kept yelling. "AND MAYBE WE COULD KEEP UP IF YOU STOPED USING SHUNPO"

"But… I'm not using shunpo and I'm also holding back ninety-nine present of my speed as well Byakuya-Kun." Sakura said while blinking replay in confusion.

"EEHHHHH!" Suì-Fēng eh in shock knowing she needed to get stronger to protect both Yoruichi-Sama and Sakura-Sama in the future. "You're not serious are you Sakura-Sama!" Sakura just frowned at how Suì-Fēng kept calling her 'Sakura-Sama' "Suì-Fēng don't call me Sakura-Sama; you know me better than that Suì-Fēng, I like being called Sakura-Chan." Sakura said while pouting.

Seeing Sakura pout made Suì-Fēng and Byakuya blush a little. Seeing how Sakura had big green emerald eyes that would put any emerald to shame, her short pink petal hair that;(just to let you all know Sakura's hair cut is like Yoruchi's) remind people why her name was Sakura in the first place, a heart shaped face, a cute button nose, a plumed bottom lip, and a little plumed on top but not that much, and to put the cherry on top; she had rosy cheeks. Put the picture all together and you get the cutest little girl in front of you.

"s-sorry Sak-Sakura-C-Chan I-I didn't m- mean to g-get you upset" Suì-Fēng stutter. Suì-Fēng turned around so Sakura didn't see her face turn bright red. _'She's too cute just like Yoruchi-Sama is too beautiful; I wonder if Sakura-Chan will look like Yoruchi-Sama one day!_'

Both Byakuya and Sakura where staring at Suì-Fēng. While Suì-Fēng; was daydreaming about both Shihōin Yoruchi, and Shihōin Haruno Sakura. '_I think I see flowers coming out of Suì-Fēng head_' the Kuchiki heir thought, with him having a sweat drop at the head of the stents.

"OH NO I FORGOT WE NEEDED TO TAKE SAKURA TO HER BIRTHDAY PARTY AFTER THE GAME! YORUCHI-SAN WANTS YOU THERE! WE'ER SOOOO DEAD IF WERE LATE!" Byakuya yelled. Suì-Fēng breaking out of her daydreaming; tuning pale as a ghost, and started yelling, not helping the situation at all. "HOW MUCH TIME DO WE HAVE LEFT KUCHIKI-SAN!" "HOW SHOULD I NOW! LET'S JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND GO BEFORE THE WITCH GET MAD!" "DON'T CALL YORUCHI-SAME A WITCH! SHE'S A GODESS!" "WHOULD YOU SHUT UP LET'S JUST GO NOW; BEFORE WE'RE BOTH DEAD!"

Both Suì-Fēng and the Kuchiki heir ran to the party at full speed, but the problem is they both left Sakura behind. Sakura just Sighed to herself 'funny they forgot the guest of honor' she thought to herself; while shaking her head and just ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yoruchi was waiting for Suì-Fēng, Byakuya, and Sakura to come back and get ready for Sakura's birthday party. 'What's taking them so long? I got Sakura Imouto-san the best and most beautiful kimono in the Seireitei.' Yoruchi thought with sparkles in her eyes. While Yoruchi was thinking about Sakura, Kuchiki Ginrei walked in knowing his grandson would be with Sakura. "Shihōin Yoruchi captain of the second division have you seen my grandson?" Ginrei asked.

Yoruchi turned around to see the head of the Kuchiki family. I do believe he is with Sakura Imouto-San right now." Yoruchi said "May I ask what, are you doing here Kuchiki Ginrei captain of the sixth division?" the head of the Shihōin family asked the head of the Kuchiki family.

Ginrei just smile of the question "to get my foolish grandson, so we can get ready for little Sakura-Hime birthday party, seeing how my foolish grandson, Suì-Fēng-San, and Sakura-Hime might come back all muddy." Said Ginrei.

"And tell me how would you now Sakura Imouto-San, Suì-Fēng-Chan, and Baykuya-Kun will come back muddy?" the purple haired woman asked the sixth division captain.

"Because, they are right behind, you trying to sneak in." Said Ginrei, with a smile on his face looking at Suì-Fēng, Sakura, and Byakuya.

All three of them stop to look up at Ginrei's smile and Yoruchi smirk. "DAMEIT! OJII-SAN! WHY? THE HELL YOU RAT US OUT!" Yelled Byakuya (Ojii-San means old man). "So tell me my grandson why are you three muddy in the first place hmmm?" asked Ginrei still smiling at the three.

"Well you see umm we kind of tripped into the mud." Said Sakura blushing in embarrassment. "Do you mind telling us any way you tripped?"

Flashback

Byakuya looked back to see if Suì-Fēng and Sakura where right behind him, but he didn't see Sakura anywhere. So he stop on a tree to see if she was anywhere in sight, but he wasn't paying attention to Suì-Fēng. When Suì-Fēng saw she'd stop right in front of him before hitting him. "HEY WHY THE HELL YOU STOP YOU BAKA! I ALMOST HIT YOU!" Suì-Fēng yelled at Byakuya.

Byakuya holding in his anger at that remark but clinching his fists. "Shut up shorty! The reason why I stop is because I don't see Sakura-Chan." Suì-Fēng forming a vain on her head. "What did you just call me! You, you!" Suì-Fēng yells in frustration. Byakuya smirked at how he was winning in a naming contest. "You heard he midget." Said Byakuya still smirking at Suì-Fēng. As his ego get an extra boost.

While Suì-Fēng and Byakuya where both have their name calling fight, Sakura was running right behind them not really paying any attention to their fight. When Sakura opened her eyes to see her two friends; it was too late to stop. So she ran into Byakuya and Suì-Fēng.

End of flashback

"So you're telling me you ran into my foolish grandson and Suì-Fēng-San, and all three of you fell out of the tree and into the muddy swamp." Said Ginrei with a twinkle in his eyes, and a smile on his face. "Yep pretty much Ginrei-Sama." Said Sakura with a sheepish smile on her face and putting a hand on her neck rubbing it.

"Well it doesn't matter my foolish grandson was going to take a bath anyways; he might as well be dirty." Said the head Kuchiki.

"Ojii-San! Stop calling me foolish!" said the hot temper Kuchiki.

"Maybe I would stop calling you foolish; if you stop calling me Ojii-San."

"Well maybe I'll show you respect, if you'd show me respect!"

"If you want respect you must first respect those above you."

"Fine you win Ojii-San, I mean Sofu-San." (Sofu means grandfather.)

"If you two don't mind but can you guys get out of here, so Sakura Imouto-San, Suì-Fēng-San, and I could get ready for the party." Said Yoruichi to both of the Kuchiki head and heir. "Hey Sakura Imouto-San, and Suì-Fēng-San do you guys want to take a bath together?" ask Yoruichi. When Suì-Fēng heard those words she couldn't help but blush a deep shade of red. 'Take a bath with Yoruichi-Sama and Sakura-Chan! I must be dreaming!' Suì-Fēng thought happily to herself. "R-really Yoruichi-Sama! You would let me take a bath with you and S-Sakura-Chan!" Suì-Fēng said.

"Yeah, unless you don't what to." Said Yoruichi.

"N-NO WAIT YORUICHI-SAMA! I DO!"

"Ok Suì-Fēng-San, you don't have to scream at me."

"I'M SORRY YORUICHi-SAMA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL AT YOU!"

"Well then stop yelling."

"Oh s-sorry Yoruichi-Sama."

"Hey Suì-Fēng, Yoruichi Nee-Chan can we go take a bath now, the mud is hardening and it's going to get hard to move." Said Sakura. "Oh sorry Sakura Imouto-San lets go then, oh and see you later Byakuya-Kun, Ginrei-San!" said Yoruichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Byakuya and Ginrei just stared at the girls walking away to the baths. "Well Byakuya lets go to the manor; you need to get clean and ready for Sakura-Hime." Said Ginrei. Byakuya stared at his Sofu-San in shock. "What are you talking about Sofu-San? Are you crazy! I DON'T' LIKE SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAY!" the Kuchiki heir yelled at his Sofu-San. The sixth division captain just chucked at his foolish grandson. "I never said you like her that way… my foolish grandson." Ginrei said, still chucking at Byakuya stupidity. Byakuya looking even more shock with a hint of blush on his face. "I'M GOING TO HEAD TO THE MANOR FIRST, AND THIS CONVERSAION NEVER HAPPEN OJII-SAN!" Byakuya yelled at his Sofu. _'He so foolish anyone could see that he got a crush on Sakura-Hime.'_

In the baths with Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng, and Sakura.

"Come on Sakura Imouto-San take off your training clothes." Said an overly happy purple hair woman. Said pink hair girl look over her shoulder to look at Yoruichi. "Ok Yoruichi Nee-Chan… um Nee-Chan can I ask you something?" asked the little pinkette.

"What is it Sakura Imouto-San?"

"Well I was wondering what where you holding in your arms?"

"Oh," a grin appeared on Yoruichi's face. "That is your present from me and you're going to wear it today."

"What is it Yoruichi Nee-Chan."

"It's a kimono! I now you're going to look great in it!"

"Ok Yoruichi Nee-Chan, hey Suì-Fēng can you help me scrub my back."

Suì-Fēng blush at what Sakura said. 'Sakura-Chan Is going to let me scrub her back!' Suì-Fēng squealed in her head.

"Hey Suì-Fēng I'll wash your hair while your scrubbing Sakura Imouto-San's back."

"Yoruichi Nee-Chan can you wash my hair when you're done with Suì-Fēng-Chan hair."

"Sure Sakura Imouto-San as long you wear the kimono I got you. ~"

"Ok Yoruichi Nee-Chan."

Thirty minutes later

"Sakura-Chan you smell like strawberries!" said a happy Suì-Fēng.

"Thank you Suì-Fēng-Chan, I really like strawberries!" said an overly happy pinkette.

"Not only that but the kimono that Yoruichi-Sama bought you, looks amazing on you Sakura-Chan!"

"Do you really think so Suì-Fēng-Chan."

"Of course; it makes you look like a princess!"

"You know Suì-Fēng right, Sakura Imouto-San."

"Ok Yoruichi Nee-Chan, I trust you one hundred present!"

Sakura's kimono was black with the design of a white cherry blossom tree and pink cherry blossom petals falling to the ground, or being carried by the wind. In the pinkette's hair was a black cherry blossom pin with pink little gem in the middle which was on the left side of Sakura's hair. Her sandals where the usual shinigami kind of sandals, but more of a farcie looking sandals. Her hair was silky, shiny, and soft; when Sakura touched her hair, she liked it; it was like petting a bunny. Sakura had her Nee-Chan to thank for that.

"Yoruichi Nee-Chan… I want to be just like you!" said the little pinkette happily.

Yoruichi smiled at her Imouto. "Really Sakura Imouto-San…are you sure?" asked an unsure purpled haired woman.

"I'm positive!"

The purple haired woman stopped smiling and started grinning from ear to ear, just like the Cheshire cat. "Well then you don't mind if I make your training more difficult, would you?"

"I don't mind Nee-Chan!" smiled the pinkette "that just mean I'm going to be just like you at an even faster rate!"

"Ok Sakura Imouto-san!"

Yoruichi took Sakura's small hand into her own hand, and started walking to the party. Suì-Fēng was eavesdropping into their conversation. '_Ehhh if Sakura-Chan becomes like Yoruichi-Sama that be great!' _thought Suì-Fēng happily. That is when she realized that both Sakura and Yoruichi left without her. "YORUICHI-SAMA, SAKURA-CHAN WAIT FOR ME!"Suì-Fēng yells at them from behind

The Kuchiki manor

"Ojii-San…why are you dress like that?" Byakuya looked at his Sofu-San as if he was going to an important event or something like that. "You look to noble…its hurting my eye!" said Byakuya while covering his eyes from the shiny silken clothing. 'This is why I sometimes hate being a Kuchiki we have to wear the stupidest clothes ever.' Thought the Kuchiki heir while his left eyebrow twitched and at the same time trying not to voice his thoughts out loud.

Ginrei looked at Byakuya knowing what he was thinking, so he decided to change the subject. "So… what did you get for Sakura-Hime?" Ginrei waited for Byakuya's answer patiently. "Well if you're not going to tell me; I might as well tell you what I got her, I got her a necklace but you'll see it when she opens it." Said Ginrei to his grandson. "Well I got her this." Byakuya held up Chappy the bunny plushie. "Do… you think Sakura-Chan would… like it?" asked the Kuchiki heir nervously. "I got to say I'm surprise that you got that for Sakura-Hime, so… how?"

Flashback

Three days earlier 

Byakuya was staring at the ground at the same time walking to the garden of the Kuchiki manor; thinking of what kind of present he should get for Sakura. When he looked up he spotted on the servants. "Hey you servant girl get over here!" yelled Byakuya as if he was angry. The servant girl ran towards the Kuchiki heir; thinking she was in trouble or was going to get fire. When she got there the first thing she did was bowed. "Y-yes K-Kuchiki-Sama d-d-do y-you ne-ne-need s-some th-th-thing." The servant girl was so nerves and scared for her job that she was stuttering. "I need to ask you something… what kind of gift should I get Sakura-Chan?" said Byakuya. The said boy was blushing of embarrassment, and the servant girl picks up on it immediately. "Well I hear there's going to be a new toy out called Chappy, but it won't be release anytime soon."

"Then when is the release date."

"Five months from now."

"WHAT!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry K-Kuchiki-Sama!"

"Do you know the person that created Chappy then?"

"No sorry Kuchiki-Sama, but I do now the creator lives somewhere on the south side of the Seireitei."

"Thanks, tell Ojii-San I'm going out to get Sakura-Chan a gift!"

"y-yes Kuchiki-Same!" the servant girl bowed to the Kuchiki heir.

An hour and a half later

Byakuya was running around the south side of the Seireitei; looking for the guy that created Chappy was becoming irritating, annoying, upsetting, disturb, and etc. _'this better be worth the time I spent just looking for this guy! I really need this gift for Sakura-Chan' _Byakuya thought angrily. Right when Byakuya was about to yell at anyone who might piss him off; he ran into a young sickly looking girl with supplies in her hands (people this is NOT Rukia's older sister). "Sorry *coughing* I didn't mean to *more coughing* run into you. The sickly girl cough more "please excuse me *cough* I need to get *two more coughs* these supplies to my *cough* Sofu-San's friend." said the sickly girl. _'This girl she coughs to much how disturbing' _thought Byakuya while his left eyebrow twitted. "So…what the supplies for…?

"They are for *cough* my Sofu-San's friend."

"I never asked for whom; I asked for what."

"Oh…sorry *cough cough* they are *cough* for my Sofu-San's friend's *cough cough cough* new toy."

"You cough too much…you should stop."

"Oh…I'm sorry…*cough* I'll try to stop *cough cough*"

"Hey do you know where I can find this guy that is making a plushie name Chappy."

"Yeah I know him he's my Sofu-San's friend!"

"Really! That's great can you take me too him!" said Byakuya happily.

"Of course, please follow me this way."

Byakuya and the sickly girl walked about three blocks. Until they finally got to their destination. "Ummm…excuse me *cough* but could you please hold this for me; *cough cough cough* my hands are full, and I need to open the door." Said the sickly girl "sure…just hurry up." Said Byakuya rudely.

The girl hurried up and opens the door; where they both could see her Sofu and his friend sitting on a desk. The girl led Byakuya in and grabbed some of the supplies from his arms. "Sofu-San! I'm back a*cough* with the supplies, and I brought a *cough cough* guest with me!" said the sickly girl. Her Sofu walked towards her, and grabbed some supplies from both of them. "Akahana who is your little friend here?" said the old man. "Little? HEY OLD MAN I'M NOT LITTLE!" Byakuya yelled angrily at the old man. Next to Byakuya was the sickly girl name Akahana giggling. "Sofu-San he wants to *cough cough* talk to Yoshi" the man name Yoshi stood up from his chair, and walked towards Byakuya. "What do you what little boy?" Yoshi said rudely. "I want a Chappy!" said Byakuya.

Yoshi looked at Byakuya as if he was crazy; the fact that a boy asked for a Chappy the bunny plushie was right out terrifying or just wired. _'This boy is so…girly!' _thought Yoshi. As Yoshi was thinking to himself about males walking around with a Chappy the bunny items just scared the crap out of him. Byakuya on the other hand was just thinking of getting something for Sakura; he held his hands out expecting to get the toy and leave. "Sorry kid Chappy won't come out until five months from now, and I don't think Chappy is for boys anyway." Hoping that Byakuya would leave him alone, so he continued to talk. "And I think Chappy is more of girls' toy, so why would you want one…are you gay." Said Yoshi uncomfortable with Byakuya around.

"Says the man that makes dolls for a living."

"What did you say you little brat?"

"What? Can't you hear me right old man?"

"Tsk whatever…at least I'm no some stupid gay ass kid now am I."

"Shut up I'm only here for Sakura-Chan!"

"Who Sakura…is she your girlfriend?"

"It's Shihōin-Sama to you!"

"She's a part of the Shihōin family?"

"Yeah so why do you care."

"Is she the one ever shinigami is taking about…let see what do they call her ahh the prodigy of prodigy…am I right?"

"Yeah so what, why do you care who she is?"

"Well if she likes Chappy or any of the others it could be good for me, but if she hates it…it could ruin me as well."

"So will you give me one…I need it for her birthday gift."

"Hmm…I might as well take the risk but…."

"But what? Come one tell me!"

"But you got to pay…how about this much." Yoshi grabbed a paper and something to write with. "And tell me if she likes it or not got it."

"Yeah sure here's the money you wanted now give me the doll."

"What…kind of kid walks around with this kind of money?"

"The kind that belongs in the Kuchiki family."

End of flashback

"That's how it happened, so do you think she'll like it?" said Byakuya ending the story on how her got Chappy. His Sofu grabbed Chappy to look it over. "Well if I were you I would hurry up and get ready." Byakuya hurried upped, and went to get ready for the party. "Just great noble clothing" said Byakuya then sighed.

With Aizen, Tōsen, and Gin

"Hey Aizen-Sama, Tōsen-Sama where we're going?" asked a boy with silver hair (or lavender if you wanna be a dick about it.) Aizen just chuckled a little and Tōsen smile. Gin could tell were ever they are going was special to them for some odd reason. "Well you see we're going to see someone very special to many people." Said Aizen. Gin looked up to Aizen to see if he was up to something. "How is this person special?" Gin asked curious to what Aizen or Tōsen have to say.

"You seriously don't know?" asked Tōsen.

"Don't know what? What am I supposed to know?"

"That today is a special day for Sakura-Hime." Said Aizen

"Who is Sakura? And why did you call her a Hime?"

"It's obvious because she is a Hime, and deserves to be treated like a Hime." Said both Aizen and Tōsen at the same time.

'_Wow who ever this Sakura is she really is loved by these two…dose she really have them rapped around her finger.' _thought Gin to himself, but he wonder who is Sakura? He saw Aizen holding a gift and so did Tōsen. They told him to get a gift as well so he did it was a Ginnosukem that came out just two days ago. Aizen did tell him to get a doll, and when Gin looked at what Tōsen got this Sakura was a book on justices. Then it Aizen that got her a book on advance Kidō. Looking at the Ginnosukem doll he felt so stupid for getting it in the first place, but already too late. Trying to get a new gift now would seem too lazy. "Hey Tōsen-Sama why did you get a book on justice?" ask the boy in the silver hair. "Because Sakura-Hime loves listening to what I have to say about justice, so I got her a copy of the book I usually read." Said Tōsen. (Tōsen reads in braille people.)

"Well what about you Aizen-Sama, why are you giving her an advance Kidō book?"

"Because Sakura-Hime is smart and powerful girl for her age to tell you the truth; she might even be more powerful than Yamamoto-Sama."

"Yeah right so far I've seen in the Seireitei is that Yamamoto-Sama is the strongest."

"Aizen-Sama is right Gin-San; Sakura-Hime is probably stronger than Yamamoto and it's obvious that she is smarter than all of the people in twelfth division."

"That's imposable, there's no way anyone can be that strong or that smart!"

Both Aizen and Tōsen sighed, and decided to end the conversation, and let Gin see with his own eyes. When Aizen and Tōsen ended the conversation all Gin could think about was Sakura _'she can't be that strong can she?' _thought Gin. While Gin was deep in thought; he didn't notice Yoruichi walking towards them. "Lieutenant Aizen Sōsuke, Tōsen Kaname, and Ichimaru Gin welcome." Said Yoruichi smiling at the three guests. "Well I got to go greet the other guests and Sakura Imouto-San is in side if you want to greet her or wish her a happy birthday."

With Sakura

Sakura was walking around the table full of sweet eyeing them with hopeful eyes; hoping to eat them soon. Then again it was her birthday, so she grabbed a lot of strawberries covered in chocolate. Many people know that Sakura loves strawberries and sweets, so most of the food was either filled with strawberries or filled with sweets. Luckily for the people that hate sweets there was normal food at the party. Sakura was so busy eating the chocolate covered strawberries that she didn't notice Aizen, Tōsen, or Gin. "Excuse me but you do know you have guests right Sakura-Hime." Aizen teased Sakura. "Aizen-San, Tōsen-San I'm sorry I just…" before Sakura could finish her sentence Aizen interrupted her. "It's ok Sakura-Hime; anybody that knows you knows that you love strawberries."

Sakura was just happy enough to hear that, so she ran up to Aizen and Tōsen to hug both of them. Aizen chucked a little bit and pated Sakura on the head while Tōsen smile and hugged her back. "Umm…Tōsen-San can you tell me more about your sense in justice again?" asked Sakura happily and hoping Tōsen would tell her. "Sorry Sakura-Hime but you have other guests here to greet as well." Tōsen replied as kindly as he could. Sakura nodded her head understanding what he meant. Before Sakura could go and greet people; she turned around and grabbed a bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries. That's when Sakura notice gleams of silver; that's when she stops in her tracks to take a look. "Tōsen-San who's that boy?" Sakura asked Tōsen.

"Oh yeah I forgot to intrudes you to Gin-San."

"So that's his name huh? Can I play tag with me Tōsen-San?"

"That's up to him Sakura-Hime."

Sakura nodded her head understanding. She walked up to Gin to look him over; she also notice that Gin had a shinigami uniform on. Sakura smile at how his hair is unnatural just like hers and Yoruichis; not many people are like that, and that's why she likes anyone with unnatural hair. She put the bowl of strawberries back at the table, and turn around to grab Gin's hand. "My name is Sakura what's yours?" she asked. "Don't you already know my name? Tōsen-Sama did tell you." Said Gin trying to hide his blush when Sakura held his hand.

"Yeah but I prefer you tell me your name not someone else."

"Ok my name is Ichimaru Gin."

"I like you; do you want to be my friend Gin-Kun?"

"Wait what and when did I became Gin-Kun?"

"Sakura-Chan Happy birthday!" yelled a woman with green hair.

"Mashiro don't yell at Sakura-Hime; oh right happy birthday Sakura-Hime" said a man with light gray/silver hair and a sixty-nine on his chest.

"Oh sorry captain Kenshi I'm just so excited."

Sakura greeted Mashiro and Kenshi, and in return they greeted her back and with her a happy birthday. While Sakura was distracted with people; Gin took the opportunity to leave. After greeting Mashiro and Kenshi; it was Love, Rose, Lisa, Nanao, Kyōraku, and Ukitake turn. Then after them is other shinigamis that are not important enough to talk about. After them where the other half to be visoreds in the future group, Urahara, Tsukabishi, Mayuri, Unohana, Sasakibe, and Yamamoto. Then the last party of people to come was the Kuchiki family. (If I'm forgetting anybody please tell me.)

'_Finally I'm done with the greetings I hope Yoruichi Nee-Chan is also finished too." _Sakura thought she gave out a tired sigh. She was looking for a certain boy with silver hair, another boy who is a spitfire, a girl with glasses, and another girl that have a crush on Yoruichi. Looking for them wouldn't be that hard. Since Byakuya is easy to anger; anyone could hear him scream. Then there's Gin he have silver hair not that hard to find, especially if on a boy. After that it's Nanao, she probably with Lisa and Lisa is always near Kyōraku; not that hard to find a hairy man that wears a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered ladies kimono. Last but not lest Suì-Fēng she with Yoruichi; Sakura just knows that Suì-Fēng with her Nee-Chan.

She wasn't looking for long when she spotted Byakuya and Suì-Fēng talking to each other, and next to them as her Nee-Chan and Ginrei talking to Kensei. When Sakura looked at Kensei she pretty much blush and smiled. During the time when Kensei was talking to Yoruichi and Ginrei; he felt a small tug around his left leg. He looked down to see shiny green eyes looking back at his brown eyes. "Sakura-Hime what are you doing?" asked Kensei out of curiosity. "Kensei-Kun." Sakura Began to talk in a shy voice. "Will you marry me?" she asked with the puppy dog face.

Kensei was sweating like hell, and Yoruichi wasn't helping with her outburst of laughter. Many people stop to observe the commotion; they all know when the purple hair woman laugh; that not a good thing for the person she's laughing at. "Hey Kensei make sure to take good care of my Imouto-San after you two are married!" Yoruichi said while laughing her head off. Byakuya, Gin, and Suì-Fēng heard every single word that was said. They did not like where the married talk was going to; even if it was a joke to Yoruichi. Even Ginrei was laughing along with Yamamoto that was passing by and heard every spoken word out of the pinkette. _'I know Sakura-Hime is cute and all, but I am nooo pedophile!' _thought Kensei to himself. "Umm…Sakura why do you want to marry me?" asked Kensei nervously. "Because…your big and strong and your also handsome!" said an overly happy pinkette. "And I love you Kensei!"

There was no way in hell he was going to break Sakura's heart, so he had to at least tell her something good. Once again Yoruichi was not helping the matter at hand with her outburst of laughter. "Umm…Sakura why don't you…" Kensei looking around trying to find a way out; when he spotted the silver hair boy, and grabbed him by the shoulder and push him to Sakura. "Why don't you marry this boy instead; he is younger than me and here you go!" he push Gin in front of Sakura and ran for it. _'Sorry Sakura maybe when you're older!' _thought Kensei not really caring what will happen to Gin. "Yoruichi Nee-Chan did I say it the way you wanted me to?" asked the pinkette. "Yep!" the purple haired woman smiled widely like the Cheshire cat. "Great job Sakura Imouto-San!"

"Wait! Does that mean you were only playing a prank on him?" ask the Kuchiki heir. Yoruichi looked down at him with her still smiling. "What…if it wasn't? Hmmmm…than what will you do?" Byakuya just wanted to strangle Yoruichi. Suì-Fēng sensing the killer aura around Byakuya; stepped in front of Yoruichi to be her shield.

Sakura was getting tired of watching the little episode of Suì-Fēng and Byakuya fighting, and she could tell that her Nee-Chan was also getting tired of watching them as well. While everyone was distracted on both her friends; she decided to grab some Zanpakutō from their masters. The Zanpakutō she grabbed were Sōgyo no Kotowari, Ryūjin Jakka, Minazuki, Katen Kyōkotsu, Gonryōmaru, Ashisogi Jizō, Suzumushi, Kyōka Suigetsu, and Shinsō. It was amazing who no one even notice that she ran off with their Zanpakutō. "Ok guys lets go play!" Sakura walked away to her playroom. "Let see what should we play? Ah I know lets have a tea party!" she said happily. Sakura started to put up a small table with some chairs around it, and put the Zanpakutō on them; she grabbed things that she needed like snacks and she knows where to get them the party was full of them; then there's the tea obviously. Not that much to get, and not that hard. She got all of the supplies she needed under a minute; once again not that hard to get them. Once Sakura was done getting everything set up she started the tea party. "Sōgyo no Kotowari do you want more tea?" she ask the Zanpakutō. "Umm…Shinsō is Gin nice person? She asked Gins' Zanpakutō tilting her head in curiosity, for some reason people think it's cute when she does it.

While Sakura was having her tea party some people notice that their Zanpakutō where missing. The first person that notice was Gin when he wanted to talk to Shinsō about how stupid Bayakuya and Suì-Fēng fighting was. When he looked down he didn't see his Zanpakutō. The look of horror was on Gin's face; Aizen saw his face and thought it was funny. Of course Yoruichi saw this as well, and saw some Zanpakutō were missing. The one thing Yoruichi could do was laugh her ass off. _'How could they not realize that their Zanpakutō is missing!' _many people stop talking and stared at her as if she was crazy. "Some of you guys wanna look where your Zanpakutō are!" she yell/laugh at them. Some did as they were told. Some of them that didn't had their Zanpakutō freaked out. Aizen was on the verge of freaking out, Kyōraku, and Ukitake where to shock to panic. Kurotsuchi thought that his Zanpakutō betrayed him and pulled out something to blow it up, but before he could do that Yamamoto stopped him. "You shouldn't do that what if it's still here someone could get hurt." Said the head captain of Gotei 13.

"You got a point there I don't want to hurt Sakura-Hime." Said Kurotsuchi. He looked around and notices that she was not in sight "in fact I don't see her anywhere in sight."

"WHAT!" yelled a few people.

"Calm down she's probably in her play room." Said Yoruichi.

"Where is her play room?" Yamamoto asked Yoruichi

"Down the hall second to the last door on the left side." She answered.

The first person to run to Sakura's play room was Gin. Gin opens the door to see Sakura play tea party with the Zanpakutō. "Shinsō is it fun being with Gin?" Sakura asked the Zanpakutō. "What are you doing Sakura-Hime?" Gin asked the pinkette.

"I'm talking to the Zanpakutō! Why ask Gin-Kun?

"Well can I have my Zanpakutō back?"

"You mean Shinsō-San right Gin-Kun?"

"Yeah hey wait how do you know Shinsō name?"

"Shinsō-San told me his name why ask Gin-Kun?"

"You can talk to Zanpakutō Sakura-Hime?"

"Yeah I can! It's fun talking to all of them; well if they want to talk to me."

"Sakura Imouto-San you shouldn't take people Zanpakutō; even if it is funny to watch them freak out or on the verge of panic." Said a purple haired woman

Sakura looked behind her to see her Nee-Chan, and many of the other shinigami. Yamamoto came in the room to see what Sakura was doing to the Zanpakutō. One thing is for sure Sakura was safe and sound. As soon as he saw the pinkette playing with the tea set and the Zanpakutō; he couldn't help but think that she looked adorable. "Sakura-Hime could you give us back our Zanpakutō?" asked Yamamoto nicely. "Ok Yamamoto Sofu-Sama!" Sakura has always call Yamamoto Sofu even if they weren't related. Sakura grabbed the Zanpakutō, and handed them back to their owners. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make everybody panic." Sakura looked down. "I just wanted to talk to them." Said Sakura. "It's ok Sakura-Hime just ask next time ok."

"Sakura Imouto-San; lets go open your presents ok after that we can eat the strawberry cake ok."

"Ok Yoruichi Nee-Chan! Whatever you say I'm at your command!"

Yoruichi took Sakura's hand and led her back to the party. Yoruichi looked back at the people in the play room. "Well we should get back to the party." Yoruichi said to the shinigami. Gin looked at his Zanpakutō then to the other shinigami. "Aizen-Sama I need to tell you something." Said Gin. Aizen stopped and looked at Gin. "What would that be Gin-San?"

"She told me she could talk to the Zanpakutō."

"Yeah I know."

"What?"

"Hmm...Oh yeah all most every shinigami know she can talk to Zanpakutō; even central forty-six knows."

"Isn't dangers to have someone like her around?"

"Yes it is but no shinigami dares to touch her not even central forty-six dares to send assassins after her."

"Why is that Aizen-Sama?"

"She's part of the Shihōin clan and is favored over the spirit king, the gods or goddesses, the devil himself, and anyone that's beyond power; if you want to kill her good luck but you might end up dead like other people that tried."

"So is that why you stay on her good side?"

"No not really because I also favor her, now come on Gin-San she should be opening her gifts now."

Gin followed Aizen out of the play room and into the dining hall where the party was being held. They made it just in time to see Sakura open her first present from Yamamoto. When she opened the gift a cute smile on her face. He gave her a book on ancient/forbidden Kidō she looked at Yamamoto, and he put his finger over his lips to let her know; that she should keep it a secret. She smiled and nodded her head to let him know she understood. After twenty-three from other shinigami (that don't matter.) she got to Mashiro's Gift, and opened it. What she got Sakura was a black scarf with white Cherry Blossom petals design at the end on the left side of the scarf. Love gave her sunglasses; Rose gave Sakura a glass flute with golden pieces. Kensei got her fingerless gloves but they were a little too big for her.

Many people looked at him as if he was stupid, and he told them the Sakura would grow into them hopefully. Kurotsuchi gift was to experiment on hollows. Ukitake gave her a basket full of sweets while Kyōraku gave her sake. Unknown to Sakura she thought it was water, but Kyōraku told her not to drink it until it was age to perfection. Yoruichi wanted to smack him upside the head; how dare he give her Imouto sake. Ginrei gave her the necklace that he showed Byakuya earlier that day. Aizen gave her the advance book on Kidō; Tōsen gave her the book on justice (not in braille). Lisa and Nanao gave Sakura a fantasy book. Urahara got her a datebook on every shinigami in the Seireitei, and it will keep be up dated on everything no matter where she is or how long she left. (Look I'm just going to speed this up so yeah).

Gin came to Sakura with his gift and gave it to her. When she opened it; she saw Ginnosukem face. It reminded her of Gin when he smirks/grins; as if he was sly cat well more like a sly fox than a cat. She looked at Ginnosukem then Gin; she did that about five times. "Ha ha ha Gin-Kun this looks kind of like you!" she then hugged Ginnosukem "I like him thank you!" she said to gin. Byakuya was the last to give his gift to Sakura. "Here Sakura-Chan it took me a while to get this." He said while blushing of embarrassment to come. Sakura opened the box to see Chappys face. Her bangs covered her eyes, so Byakuya didn't know if she liked it or not. _'Shit she hates it I just know it!' _thought Byakuya scared shitless of what she might do if she gets angry. Other people were scared as well, well for Byakuya of course. "Byakuya-Kun." He looked at where the voice was coming from. "I-I LOVE IT BYAKUYA-KUN! IT'S THE CUTEST THING I'V EVER SEEN!" Sakura hugged Chappy as if it was going to disappear. "Byakuya-Kun what's its name?" Sakura asked cutely. "H-His name is Chappy." He answered. Sakura grabbed Byakuya's hand while still holding on to Chappy and Ginnosukem in her left arm. "Lets go eat cake Byakuya-Kun!"

"Ok Sakura-Chan what kind of cake is it?"

"It's vanilla cake with whip cream and strawberries on it!"

Sakura was the first one to the cake waiting for Yoruichi to light up the candles. Once Yoruichi got to the cake; she hurried upped because Sakura was getting impatient _'I hate waiting! Hurry up Yoruichi Nee-Chan!' _thought Sakura. She glared at the candles as if they would light up if she glared enough. "Calm down Sakura Imouto–San you can have all the strawberries from my piece of cake ok." Yoruichi sweat drop when she saw Sakura giving a deadly aura and a death glare to the candles. When Yoruichi finally legit up the candles and Sakura's deadly aura vanishes and her death glare no longer there. In fact there was now an overly happy aura around her. "Ok Sakura Imouto-San make a wish!" said Yoruichi. Sakura looked at the cake and started thinking. "Ah I know!" _'I wish to be like Yoruichi Nee-Chan!' _she thought then blows out the candles and waited for her Nee to cut the cake.

Once everyone was done eating their cake it was time for them to leave. Sakura looked tired to say bye to her guest to Yoruichi picked her up. "Hey Sakura Imouto-San it's time for you to say bye to everyone." Yoruichi said to Sakura. "Ok…Yoruichi Nee-…Chan…" said Sakura tiredly. After saying bye to everyone; it was time for Sakura to go to bed. Yoruichi carried Sakura into her room; she put Sakura in her king size futon. "Goodnight my little tenshi (angel) have a nice dream." Said Yoruichi. Before she left the room she gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead. (end yes people Sakura did fall asleep in Yoruichi arms.)

-YES IM DONE! Sorry if it took too long to update my family is annoying that's not good I get mad when someone asks for my laptop it pisses me off, but what pisses me off more is that we have another laptop in the house and a computer and everyone wants to get on mine when I get angry it's good for nobody! Well it doesn't matter now I'm done with this chapter yay.

Oh and I need help with making up a Zanpakutōs for Sakura look some people might not like that I make Sakura strong but I hate weak female characters I mean come on what are they going to do if they're weak throw a banana at the stronger person hoping that they would sip on the banana peel.

I was also wondering if Sakura should be disguise as a boy or just go as a girl I would like your opinion/s in this you know what I'm just going to put in a poll.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><span>Three hundred or many more years later<span>

* * *

><p>A six year old looking Sakura was Shunpo to the Shinō Academy. She was looking for Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng. Now that Suì-Fēng attended Shinō Academy Sakura won't be spending that much time with her, so Yoruichi and Sakura decided to surprise Suì-Fēng with a congratulation party. Sadly Suì-Fēng didn't take it too well; she practically beat the shit out of Urahara. And of course there is always Yoruichi laughing her ass off; then there's Sakura who did the same thing just like her Nee-Chan. Some people just think that Sakura is hanging out with the purple hair she devil too much. Sakura unlike her Nee-Chan knows when to stop laugh did, but still giggles once in a while.<p>

Sadly Suì-Fēng isn't the only one who will be seen less; it was also Byakuya who will be seen less as well. Since both Byakuya and herself now wears the shinigami uniform with pride, but they were in different division. Byakuya is in the sixth division no surprise there, and is at third seat already while his Otō (father) is lieutenant of the sixth division. His Sofu obviously is the captain of the sixth division; sadly because of this people believe that he got to third seat because of his Sofu, but Byakuya proved them wrong. There was a reason why he made third seat; Sakura was really proud of Byakuya.

While Sakura got into the first, second, fourth, and twelfth divisions, apparently Sakura was good enough to be in the first many reasons, and she was fast and tough enough to get in the stealth force. She was great at healing people, and some of them wouldn't dare leave the fourth barracks without permission from Captain Unohana Retsu and Lieutenant Yamada Seinosuke of the fourth division; unless they want a beating from Sakura. Many other shinigamis stay because she can be nice and gentle if they were good. Then there's the twelfth division well she was smart enough for that. She could have easily got into all of them, but Sakura didn't want to spread herself too much. It's not like she could get in all of the division; she just wanted to go into only the top four that will need her the most. It is also because of this that she will not be seeing much of her friends.

Well at least Sakura will be able to visit the sixth division once in a while unlike the Shinō Academy; Yoruichi told her to not bother Suì-Fēng. upon walking to the sixth barracks; Sakura saw Kuchiki Sōjun walking towards her. Whenever she sees Sōjun gentle smile she can't help but smile back it's like looking at an older Byakuya, but Sōjun had blue eyes while Byakuya has slate gray eyes while Ginrei also haves slate gray eyes. Funny Byakuya looks a lot like his Otō, but his Otō appear gentler than Byakuya. Then there's the eyes both Ginrei and Byakuya share. "Ah Sakura-Hime are you here to deliver that scrolls from the head captain?" asked the gentle man. "Yes he did Sōjun-San!" Sōjun chucked but it was still gentle just like when Ginrei chucks.

"Could you please give me the scrolls then Sakura-Hime?"

"Hai! Here you go Sōjun-San." Sakura handed him the scrolls.

"Umm…Sōjun-San can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead Sakura-Hime; I will try and answer them properly."

"What are the scrolls for?"

"Oh…I think it is better if head captain Yamamoto-Sama told you or captain Urahara-San."

"Why?"

"Because I do not know the answer…I am sorry."

"It's ok Sōjun-San! I'll just ask Urahara-San bye tell Byakuya I said hello!"

"I will Sakura-Hime."

Before Sakura could go talk to Urahara, she first needed to go to the fourth barracks to help captain Unohana. As she walked to the fourth barracks; someone stopped her. "There you are Sakura-Hime! Head captain Yamamoto-Sama is looking for you." said Aizen extending his hand to Sakura. She smiled at him, and held his hand. "Aizen-San what doses Yamamoto Sofu-Sama want?" ask the little pinkette.

"I simply don't know Sakura-Hime."

"I see."

"Don't worry Sakura-Hime; you'll learn soon enough."

Aizen saw how his answer made the pinkette happy, he smiled at how adorable she looked when she smiled. He release his hand from Sakura's hand, and ruffled her hair. When she laugh he couldn't help but look at her with softness in his eye. Sakura always had this effect on people no matter how cold they are at first. When taken with the opportunity she hurried up and held Aizen's hand once again. Yet another fact Sakura loves holding hands with people.

Once they reach the first barracks; they saw both Urahara and Kurotsuchi. Urahara waved at both the pinkette and the brunette; while Kurotsuchi tap his fingers together repeatedly (you know like when he sees a new experiment to experiment on.) Then he gave one of his creepy smiles. Even Aizen was creep out with his smile, but for some odd reason Sakura was never creep out by anything. It's like she have some sort of force field around her. Almost everyone in the seireitei believes that Sakura isn't scared of anything, but they would be wrong. Because Sakura is a tonitrophobia; tonitrophobia is the fear of thunder. Sakura could never handle hearing thunder for some reason. (Everyone is scared of something no matter how stupid it is; like the fear of gravity I'm not kidding there are people that are terrified of that.)

"Ah! Sakura-Chan we're over here!" yelled Urahara while wave at her.

"Well well well if it isn't Aizen are you here to finally except my offer to experiment drugs on you?" said the creepy scientist.

"Sorry…Kurotsuchi-San but I got to go captain Hirako-San need me to get some important paperwork." Once that was done Aizen left as soon as possible he looked back to wave bye to Sakura.

"Urahara-San, Kurotsuchi-San what am I needed for?"

"We'll talk about it inside; you know top secret and all." Said the light-blond.

"So no one knows about this?" asked the little pinkette.

"That's right lets hurry up and get inside the sooner we finish the sooner I can get back to my experiments." Said Kurotsuchi.

All three of them walked into the first division barracks; Sakura lead Urahara and Kurotsuchi to the office of the head captain. Seeing how there is only little shinigamis in the first division; it isn't surprising the first division is one of the hardest to get in. those who do considered model Shinigami, and Sakura happens to be one of them.

"This place is sooo…empty." Said Urahara while looking around for any other shinigami.

"Well what can you expect, they can't let just anyone in. said the mad scientist.

"That is true, and if they did the first division would probably be a joke."

"You shouldn't talk about any division that you don't know about Urahara-San and Kurotsuchi-San; it would be bad if any of the other caught you talking rudely about them." Said Sakura cutting into their conversation.

Sakura spotted Yamamoto in front of his office. Looking at him it was obvious that he had been waiting for them to arrive. She smiled and ran to him like any other normal child would have done to a parent or grandparent. "Yamamoto Sofu-Sama!" said an overly happy pinkette. "Hello Sakura-Hime how was your day?" said Yamamoto. He bent down to carry her like any other child would have by any adult they were close to.

"My day is good so far Yamamoto Sofu-Sama!"

"That's good to hear Sakura-Hime."

"Yamamoto Sofu-Sama why are we here for?"

"Ah yes I almost forgot; please come in."

The four of them went in the room to discuss something. Yamamoto put Sakura down and went behind his desk. He started looking for something that might be important. After a while of waiting; Yamamoto finely found the dame important scroll. He signals them to come near his desk.

They did what they were told to do or in this case signaled to do. Yamamoto opened the scroll to reviled important information on some hollows and their different abilities. Sakura took one look at the scroll, and had already memorized every piece of information. If she wanted to she could repeat every word in the scroll without failure. It wasn't hard for her to remember; after all she did have photographic memory.

Once Sakura was done analyzing the scroll; she handed it to Urahara. Urahara started analyzing every part of the information; after that he looked to see any type of flaws in each hollow. He started to write down all of the information on a piece of paper for later. Once he was done writing everything down; he set the scroll in front of Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi held it up to his face, and started to show the usual creepy smile he had on. "Well, well, well how very interesting; I can't wait to experiment on them. Said Kurotsuchi.

"It seems like the hollows have gain power; that could be trouble for us." Said Urahara.

"You got a point there captain Urahara, but its sooo interesting don't you think?"

"Yes it is Kurotsuchi-San; I can't argue with that type of logic."

While Urahara and Kurotsuchi where talking to each other about the hollows; Sakura was too busy on the fact that the hollows gaining power could be a bad thing. She remembers one of the hollows abilities; apparently it hand the ability to travel to one place to another. But what troubles Sakura is how does this certain hollow travels_. 'Maybe it bends space and time or perhaps it goes throw different dimensions.'_ Thought the little pinkette. Sakura started to form formulas of the hollows ability.

* * *

><p><span>Two hours later<span>

After talking for two hours on each hollow's abilities; Sakura was tired now all she wanted was a nap. Sadly she had training to go to with Yoruichi. The little pinkette Shunpo herself under the Sōkyoku hill training space, which Urahara built; when Yoruichi, Tessai, and himself were children. They know use it to train Sakura or create new type of Kidō.

When Sakura arrived at Sōkyoku hill; Yoruichi was already waiting at the entrance. The purple haired woman waved at the little pinkette, but for some odd reason Sakura felt like she wasn't going to see Yoruichi for a long time or as if it was the last time to see her face. She clenched her hand over her chest where her heart is. She felt like her heart was bleeding out, out of sorrow telling her to spend time with everybody as much as possible. Unknown to Sakura was that a tear sled down her cheek. Yoruichi saw this look on her face, and thought that maybe someone is bullying her or something. "Sakura Imouto-San is something wrong?" said Yoruichi worriedly over her little sister.

"Huh?" said Sakura surprised that she was crying. "Oh I don't know Yoruichi Nee-Chan."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Can we spend time with everyone else today Yoruichi Nee-Chan?"

"Well sure if you want to, so why the change all of the sudden?"

"…I don't know…"

When Yoruichi looked at Sakura's face; she knew something was up but what was it. One way or another she was going to find out, too bad it was something she was going to regret ever finding out. That's when she heard her stomach growled out loud, but it wasn't only hers it was also Sakura's. The one thing that the whole entire seireitei knows is that the whole entire Shihōin clan is known for are mastering Shunpo, amazing beauty, bottomless stomachs, and never getting fat no matter how much they eat. Well anyone that's born into the Shihōin clan; those who marry into the Shihōin clan are a different matter.

Yoruichi had sent a hell butterfly/s to everyone. Seeing how it's right about lunch hour, most liking that everyone was coming. They were headed to a restaurant. Yoruichi wanted to Shunpo there, but Sakura wanted to Shunpo halfway there and walk the rest of the way. The purple hair woman looked at her younger sister worriedly. _'Sakura Imouto-San why are you acting so strangely…is there something wrong; why won't you tell me?'_ thought Yoruichi getting more worried by the second.

While Sakura and Yoruichi were walking they ran into Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen. "Hello Yoruichi-San, hello Sakura-Hime how are you?" asked Aizen with his usual smile.

"Everything is fine." Said Sakura happily.

She walked past everyone not wanting to lose time with everyone else. Aizen caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, and of course Gin caught it too. Tōsen on the other hand could hear her voice which also sounded sad. Tōsen walked close to Yoruichi to ask her what was wrong with his favorite little pinkette. "Yoruichi-San what is wrong with Sakura-Hime?" Yoruichi looked at Tōsen not at all surprised that he knew something was wrong with her.

"I don't know myself Tōsen-San; I've been asking her myself but she won't tell me."

"She sounds sad…I don't like it."

"I don't blame you I don't like it either."

"I think you're not the only one catching on Tōsen-San."

"What do you mean Yoruichi-San?"

"We all know Sakura Imouto-San pretty well…this is…not like her."

"You got a point there."

Gin was right beside Sakura wondering what was wrong, so he ask. He obviously had nothing to lose. "Ah Sakura-Hime is there something wrong you look paler than usual?" asked the silver haired boy while looking at his friend worriedly. "No nothing is wrong Gin-Kun; why would you ask a silly question like that?" said Sakura with a fake smile on her face that screamed out I'm a fake smile look at me. Then theirs Sakura's eyes that look too dull too lifeless for his liking, Sakura's eyes seem to always carry around fire in them or a spark. Gin decided to let it go for now; well until he gets back up from Byakuya and Suì-Fēng.

Sakura ran into the restaurant to tell the workers that there will be more people coming in. she went to her favorite spot and sat down. Byakuya, Ginrei, and Sōjun came in, and saw Sakura sitting in her favorite spot ordering a bunch of food for herself. Byakuya's left eye twitched just looking at Sakura ordering. _'Dame the Shihōin clan and their legendary stomachs.'_ Though Byakuya irritated that Sakura could eat that much. "Sakura-Hime are you already ordering without us?" ask/said Sōjun kindly to the little pinkette.

Little by little everyone was coming into the restaurant of Yoruichi's choice. They spent time looking for something that Yoruichi would like Before the others got there, it took the purple hair woman about five munities to finally choose a dame restaurant. Aizen seemed happy that the purple hair woman finally settled on one.

The last person to arrive was Hirako (its Shinji if you don't know his surname). To everyone he looked dead tired. _'Maybe Yamamoto Sofu-Sama is giving him too much paper work; I feel sorry for Hirako-San and the other captains and their lieutenants.' _Though Sakura, while eating her tenth blow of ramen, fifth onigiri, twelfth sushi, and fifty-fifth dango. The same goes for Yoruichi as well. Knowing both of them; they probably still be eating when everyone else is done.

Once Sakura and Yoruichi where done eating, and where satisfied with their full tummies. Kurotsuchi was still interested in the Shihōin clan abilities to stay thin; an interesting subject for him. In fact one day he's going to find out why the Shihōin clan has bottomless stomachs. But back to the matter at hand Sakura, Yamamoto, Urahara, and Kurotsuchi all had to go; just to disgust about the new data that both Urahara and Kurotsuchi discover.

"Bye I'll see most of you guys later." Said Sakura; waving at those who were just leaving for work or going back home to rest.

"See you later at the manor Sakura Imouto-San!" said Yoruichi happily forgetting that something was wrong with her little sister.

This time intend of going to the first division barracks; they went to the twelfth division barracks. Since there will be new data and information on the hollow problem. Urahara typed on the keyboard for the hollow data to pop up. Thanks to Sakura for some of the new theories on some of the hallows abilities. Then there are Urahara's theories on some of the other hollows; after his theories there's Kurotsuchi's as well.

Yamamoto stroked his beard thinking about the probability of sending in a group of shinigami to eliminate the problem. Letting the group of hollows roam the Rukon District could be trouble in the long run, so he started to come up with a team. "Urahara-San I want you to assemble a team to eliminate all of the hallows that roam the Rukon District." Said the head captain.

Urahara sighed in annoyance, but he already started to list passable candidates. _'Lets see who should come alone with me…ah I know!' _thought Urahara already writing a list of people. Sakura looked at him knowing that she was going with Urahara for this little mission. "Urahara-San…should I start packing for the trip?" asked the little pinkette.

"What? Oh how do you know that you're coming along?"

"It's quite obvious that I'll be going with you."

"Ah Sakura-Chan you now so well."

"Yeah well enough that you are in love with Yoruichi Nee-Chan."

"WHAT! I mean what are you talking about?" Said Urahara, while looking away trying to hide his red face.

"Captain Urahara is this true?" asked the mad scientist.

"Of course not Kurotsuchi-San."

"Of course he does; haven't you seen the way he looks at Yoruichi Nee-Chan?"

Urahara covered Sakura's mouth. Preventing her from speaking anymore so that Sakura wouldn't talk about his huge crush on her older sister. He Laugh nervously trying to avoid Kurotsuchi and Yamamoto's gaze. "Ha ha ha ha-ha I'm screwed…" said Urahara.

"I wonder what Yoruichi will say if she found out?" asked Kurotsuchi mostly to himself.

"You wouldn't dare!" Urahara yell angrily.

"Don't worry they won't tell Urahara-San." Said the confident little pinkette.

"Good I want Yoruichi to hear it from me and no one else."

Sakura smiled at Urahara. She knew that Urahara liked Yoruichi maybe even love without him knowing himself. After all Yoruichi and Urahara have been best friends for years; it was bound to happen with one of them liking the other more than a friend. Urahara hurried up and finish the list of people to come along with Sakura and himself. He handed the list to Yamamoto, so that he can approve of. Yamamoto nodded his head that he approves of the people that would be going. "Kurotsuchi-San I want you to get these people and tell them to pack." Said Yamamoto.

"Why do they need to pack head captain Yamamoto-Sama?" ask Kurotsuchi.

"Who knows how long it will take to eliminate the problem."

"I see…I'll be on my way then."

Kurotsuchi said his goodbyes to them and left to go find the people on the list. Urahara went off to get things ready, and Yamamoto left to his office to finish paperwork. Sakura decided to go to the Shihōin manor to get ready herself.

* * *

><p><span>At the Shihōin manor<span>

Sakura got to the Shihōin manor's gate. The gates to the manor opened up to her, and as soon she got in. the people from the Haruno and the Shihōin clan bowed down to her. And of course the servants bowed as well. "Welcome home Sakura-Hime." They all said in union. She looked left and right; all she sees is purple and pink hair, dark skin and pale milky skin, yellow cat like eyes and dark green forest eyes. Sakura looked more of a Haruno than a Shihōin; well almost her eyes carry more of a gem look. If Sakura remember correctly the Haruno clan was known for their demon like strength, the amazing ability to heal fast, and the Haruno women were known for being cute. Or in Sakura's case beyond adorable. While the Shihōin clan were known for stealth, bottomless stomachs, and their amazing beauty.

Sakura walk into her room; she looked around for her backpack. She found it in her closet under some clean clothes. She started to pack. She packed three shinigami uniforms, the gifts she got on her birthday excluding the kimono since she grow out of it, and money that would last more than five time a shinigami's life time(obviously more than a human life time). She was right about done when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." said Sakura. Suì-Fēng came into her room and looked around.

"Sakura-Chan I hear that you're going out on a mission, and I got you something." Said Suì-Fēng shyly.

"What is it Suì-Fēng-Chan?"

"W-well I-I asked some people i-if I c-could get an academy female s-s-student uniform for y-you." Suì-Fēng stuttered while blushing.

"Thank you Suì-Fēng-Chan! But I'm going to have to try it when I get back."

"W-wait take it with you."

"Ok Suì-Fēng-Chan!" said Sakura giving her an adorable smile.

Suì-Fēng wanted to faint at the sight of Sakura's smile. _'Sakura-Chan is the most adorable person ever alive!'_ thought Suì-Fēngwhile blushing heavily. Sakura looked at Suì-Fēng, and saw flowers coming out of the background. Sakura went up to Suì-Fēng and put her hand on Suì-Fēng's cheek. This made Suì-Fēng blush uncontrollably. "Eh Suì-Fēng-Chan are you sick or something?" asked Sakura. The one thing that Suì-Fēng could do at that moment was faint.

Sakura once again heard knocking on her door. "Come in." she said. Yoruichi enter Sakura's room. Only to see Sakura packing the academy uniform in her backpack, and Suì-Fēng sleeping on the ground. "Sakura Imouto-San why is Suì-Fēng sleeping on the floor?" asked Yoruichi. Sakura looked over her shoulder; she looked down to Suì-Fēng then up to Yoruichi. Then the only thing that she could do at that moment; she shrugged. "I don't know…maybe she's sick or something." Sakura answered back.

"So you left her on the floor?"

"She'll wake up soon; she is after all a big girl."

"That's true."

Instead of Yoruichi helping Suì-Fēng like any normal person would do. She grabbed a brush with ink, and started drawing on Suì-Fēng's face.

"So what's with the academy uniform?"

"Oh Suì-Fēng-Chan wanted me to try it on for her, but we got a mission to do."

"Ah that right."

"Are you ready Yoruichi Nee-Chan?"

"Yeah I am; bye Suì-Fēng see you when we get back."

"Yeah what Yoruichi Nee-Chan said."

Instead of Yoruichi or Sakura waking Suì-Fēng up or putting her on Sakura's king size futon. They just left her on the floor.

Once they were at the Shihōin gate; Yoruichi saw Urahara there waving at her. She waved back at him with a grin on her face. This made him blush a bit, so he turn his face the other way trying to suppress his blushing. "Hey there." He said still not looking at Yoruichi for fear of blushing even harder. "Hey are you ok or something…eh Sakura Imouto- San you think there's a flu going around." Asked Yoruichi. She remembers Suì-Fēng pass out on the floor; maybe she had the flu too. "Doubt it Yoruichi Nee-Chan I don't remember anything about a flu going around." Said Sakura knowing very well what's going on.

"Let's get going." Said Urahara. Yoruichi and Sakura nodded.

"Oi, Urahara who's coming on the mission with us?" said the purple hair woman.

"Hmm…lets see I only asked five other people…ah I remember know it's um…um captain Muguruma Kensei, third seat Ichimaru Gin, lieutenant Aizen Sōsuke, lieutenant Kuchiki Sōjun, and lieutenant Kotsubaki Jin'emon."

"Urahara you made the list of people, and the only people you remember is Yoruichi and myself that's just sad." Said the little pinkett.

"Well it's not like I know them that well enough to remember them."

"How can you not remember one captain, three lieutenants, and a third seat?"

"I don't know maybe it's because I don't care for them."

Sakura shook her; it was quite a disappointment not to know people names that are above the fifth seat.

Upon coming to the west gate; Sakura could see three figures. One of them was the gatekeeper Ikkanzaka Jidanbō the other two were Kensei, and Jin'emon. Jidanbō waved his hand at the site of seeing Urahara, Yoruichi, and Sakura. Kensei and Jin'emon both looked at Urahara wondering why the little pinkette was riding on his shoulders. It also looks like Yoruichi wanted a ride. "Sakura-Hime why are you riding Urahara-San's shoulders?" asked Kensei. "Because I didn't feel like walking." Sakura answered back with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

It didn't take too long for Aizen and gin to arrive to the west gate, but Sakura ways already sleeping on Urahara's shoulders. "Did we really take that long?" asked Aizen. "No not really; it seems that our little cherry blossom had a pretty busy day." Said Urahara. After all he should know his day was as busy as hers, but there's a difference between them. Why people asks; well it's obvious Sakura is still a child after all, and had her limits. "Urahara if you don't mind; could I carry Sakura-Hime?" Aizen asked nicely. "Hmm? Sure why not; my shoulder are getting a little stiff." said Urahara. He handed the sleeping pinkette to Aizen.

* * *

><p><span>Three days later<span>

It was the middle of the night, and Sakura just ran out of clean shinigami uniforms. Luckily for Sakura she remembers that Suì-Fēng gave her an academy uniform. While she was putting on the uniform; she could also hear the conversation about the remaining hollows. "How many hollows are left Urahara-San?" asked Kensei, he was never the type of guy to keep track of how many hollows he had purified over the years. All he knows is that in the future he'll purify more of them; well if he lived that long. "About thirty-one more hollows, but I'd be careful if I were you the last ones always seem to be the stronger ones." Said Urahara with a hint of laziness in his voice.

There is truth in what Urahara words. There always seem to be stronger hollows; after all the other weak hollows have been eliminated. For some reason it always ends up happening no matter what.

Sakura came out of the tent that was set up ten hours ago. Yoruichi was the first and maybe only one to squeal in delight with sparkle in her eyes. "Sakura Imouto-San! You look sooo cute!" yelled Yoruichi. The purple hair woman hugged the little pinkette tightly; to the point of almost cutting off circulation. "You look just like a doll Sakura-Hime." Said Gin. The others didn't argue with that statement; it was quite obvious that what Gin said was true. "Well can we go now we do have hollows to purify; we can't waste any more time." Said Sakura. She was ready to go home, so she could play tag with Byakuya and Suì-Fēng.

"WAIT!" said an overly happy the purple haired woman. "Let me take a picture!"

Before Yoruichi could even take the photo. A hollow's screeched could be heard from the distance. Everyone at the campsite ready themselves for the attack that would soon take place, something was off. Why did they give away their positions; when they could have ambush them. It seems that she wasn't the only one to notice this. Everybody around the campsite notices this; it didn't take a genius to figure this out.

At that moment it seems that everything was all in slow motion. A hallow came out of nowhere right behind Kensei; Ready to devour the captain of the ninth division. Luckily for him Urahara blocked the hollow with his' zanpakutō. Yoruichi, Sakura, and Urahara knew in intent that this whole entire thing was plan out, but the question is who planed it all.

After the first hollow attacked; one by one they all started to come out. Sakura grabbed her hiltless katana ready to strike down any hollow that threatens her or underestimated her. One think is for sure never and I mean never underestimate Shihōin Haruno Sakura. They teach that to many of the shinigamis at the academy.

Sakura was forced to come back to reality; when a claw came straight at her. She shed her hiltless katana, and in one swell swoop she cut off it's one of its four left arms. As she could hear is howl in pain from the cut; she took the chance and struck it down. Once that hollow was gone five more took its place. (A/N not very good with action scenes but I'll try my best). As Sakura tries to dodges attacks from oncoming enemies from all sizes. She was still able to keep track on everybody and see how they are doing, but Sakura found it odd that Aizen and Gin where holding back.

Sakura just shook her head thinking maybe they were planning on how to get rid of the hollows. Once again she had dodged another claw. She sliced though the hollows mask, and watched it disappear. Sakura had cut two more down; she wanted to be near Yoruichi or Urahara. Sakura felt that eerie feeling that she had days ago. She was so focus on the eerie feeling that she didn't notice claws coming right at her. Sadly Sakura didn't dodge the hollow in time and got three large claw marks on her right side. The little pinkette bit down on her lips to prevent her from yelling out in pain. She wouldn't give the damn hollow the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. "SAKURA!" yell out Yoruichi when she turned around to see her little sister get hit by the damn hollow that dare lay its nasty claws on her. The purple hair woman shunpo herself to her little sister. She grabs Sakura by the waist to support her weight.

Yoruichi cut through the hollow while she holds her dear little sister close by. She cut through three more hollows. "Sakura can you heal yourself?" said Yoruichi worriedly. The pinkette nodded her head as a yes.

Before Sakura could heal herself; a hollow came out of nowhere reaching for Yoruichi. Sakura did the most naturel thing that anyone would do for a love one. She pushed her big sister out of the way with all her strength. As the hollow grab Sakura's little petite body hard; squashing her tight enough for her to spit out blood. "SAKURA!" Yoruichi yelled out once again as she reach out her hand. "…Yoruichi…" whispered Sakura; also reaching out to her older sister.

They were so close yet so far way. Sakura looked at everyone maybe for the last time. After that she keeps fading in and out of consciousness, all she could tell was that some of them were shouting or running towards her. The problem was she could tell that the remainder hollows were getting in their way.

After all of their hard work they couldn't reach her the hollow had rip open a hole, and jump right in with the little pinkette. The worst part was they were only a few inches away of getting Sakura, but that basted of a hollow did it on purpose to get their hopes up. Just to take it way in the end. As Yoruichi lays on her knees ready to cry, but the rain beat her to it.

* * *

><p><span>With Sakura<span>

Sakura saw inside of the rip hole it was beautiful stars, planets with and without life, different galaxies. To see it all before she die was somewhat pleasant, but she rather see her sister's face last before she die. Now her face would be the second to the last no make that third; because see now sees a dirt road. Well at least Yoruichi's voice was the last thing she heard. "LOOK THAT THINGY IS ABOUT TO EAT A CHILD!" one thing came to Sakura's mind _'damnit!' _after that she blackout.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it took me while; I didn't mean to let you wait this long . Oh and I still need some help with Sakura's Zanpakutō, and don't be shy no idea is stupid unless you can't release your imagination, but if you are shy then pm me or something.<p>

with lots of love PhantomCat13


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Konoha

All of the academy students were about to leave with their parent or a different family member. When suddenly a hole came out of nowhere in the sky, and came out a monster with a mask caring something pink. The hollow raise Sakura high in the sky by her backpack, and was about to eat her. When some idiotic thirteen year old genin yell out "LOOK THAT THINGY IS ABOUT TO EAT A CHILD!" Well no shit Sherlock!

That's when many of the parents moved their children behind them. While a few ANBU came as soon as they heard someone screaming. As they land on the ground swiftly; only to be surprise to see some sort of ghostly masked monster holding an innocent child. "Naruto get behind me." Said a beautiful red head woman with gray steel eyes. (I think if I got her eyes wrong then tell me please.) While another woman with black hair and eyes did the same to both her sons. "Itachi I want you to take Sasuke out of here if anything bad happens." The boy name Itachi nodded his head, and did the same thing what his mother did he put his little brother behind him. Many of the other parents start to hug their children or hid them from this ghost like monster; which was about to eat our little pinkette.

One of the genin dictated to attack the monster for glory or to be a hero in his friends' eye maybe even gloat in front of the people he hates. One thing was for sure he was a fucking dumbass for try to attack an unknown enemy. That's when Iruka came in and stop the boy; before he could do something stupid and end is life. "Don't be an idiot; you don't know what that thing can do." Said Iruka as he continues. "In the end you might even throw away our life for nothing you got to think things through, so get you head out of your ass stupid boy." As he mutter that last to word to himself, but those that are chunin and high could hear him.

They were all so busy trying to think of a plan; that they didn't notice the hollow let go of Sakura. The little pinkette started to fall into the mouth of the hollow; when a yellow flash came in to rescue her. That's when some of them remember there was a monster in front of them. The yellow flash came beside his wife and son while holding the pink furry blob, but what scared the yellow/golden hair man was that the child in his arms was bleeding a lot while heavily panting. "Hokage-Sama what is that thing?" asked some jonin as she didn't let her guard down. "Like the fuck I know!" said the man known as the Hokage. As soon as the red hair woman heard the word fuck; she slaps the man upside the head. "What's wrong with you; you don't say that in front of your son!" Said the red hair woman angrily. The man yelled in pain by the slap. "Eh that hurt you know Kushina." Said the blond Hokage.

The hollow was starting to get piss; just because his food is getting cold. He didn't want any of the people here they didn't have spiritual pressure. Only the little girl with pink hair had it, so one thing was for sure he was going to fight for his food. The hollow screeched out loud for every person in the village could hear you didn't even have to be a ninja to hear it. As everyone covered their ears to block out the horrifying sound it made. Poor Hokage couldn't cover his; he was still holding the pinkette in his arms.

"Give me back my food" said the ghostly monster. At that everyone was shock. "No one here is your food; if you think for a second that we would give your children to you, you got another thing coming." Said the blond Hokage while having beads of sweat coming down his forehead. The hollow just laugh at him as if it was a jock. Holding Sakura close to him subconsciously. The hollow pointed to Sakura; as many eyes lead on her. "I just want that one; it's the only one that haves it on one in this world haves it." Ok know that thing wasn't making sense.

One of the civilian villagers yelled out one thing that made most of the people mad. "You heard that thing give him the child it's not yours." "NO a child is a child I won't throw a child's life away; they deserve a chance on life." Said the Hokage. The hollow know thought the man was a fool; did he not know that child he holds in his arms is a soul. One that is not alive anymore. "Minato this bad you should order the ANBU to attack." Said the red hair women known as Kushina. Minato nodded his head of the approval; this thing was obviously not going to give up. "All ANBU attack that thing."

All of the ANBU present attack at once. Some have already taken out their kunai and shuriken; others were ready to use any jutsu they have. Two ANBU throw their kunais and shurikens at the hollow. To no avail none of the kunais or shurikens could leave a scratch on him, so one of the ANBU tried a fire jutsu. Once again the hollow wasn't affected to any of their attacks. Many people where frighten by this monster that isn't getting hurt. "All ANBU attack with all you got." order Minato. As the fourth Hokage he void to protect all of his people from anything, and as a father protect his son and lovely wife form anything as well.

While all this commotion was going on Sakura started to come back to consciousness. She move a little in someone's arms; maybe it was her sister? She opened one eye a little to see who it was; just to see a man with beautiful yellow/golden hair. She turned her head a little to see the basted of a hollow, so she started to mumble a chant under her breath. Sakura raise her hand pointing at the hollow; while many people stared at her in shock that she was still alive with the wounds she haves. "Hadō # 4 Byakurai." Sakura said out loud and clear for them all to hear. Blue lighting came out of her fingertips shooting at the hollow; of course this took everyone in surprised and the hollow as well.

When it hit the hollow all he could do was shriek in pain. Something that none of the ANBU could do with their advance jutsus, but this little girl could with an unknown jutsu could. _'Could it be an ancient jutsu? It would make sense; before or during the second great shinobi war many ancient jutsu scrolls were stolen or burnt to the ground.' _Thought the fourth Hokage; while looking at the girl in his arms. The Hokage looked at her, and he wanted to protect this girl.

She was the definition of adorable in his opinion. A blush creped on his face. "EHHHH! YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE CHILD I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Minato yelled out with sparkly stars in his eye as he continues to speak. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO MARRY MY SON? NO I GOT A BETTER IDEA FROM NOW ON I'M YOU FATHER SO CALL ME DADDY!" Minato flash next to his lovely wife and hold the little pinkette to her face. Kushina couldn't help herself but scream in delight. "K-KAWAII! YOU HAVE TO MARRY MY SON; MY GRANDCHILDREN MUST HAVE THOSE EYES OF YOU!" Kushina yelled out to the world. When Minato was done showing the little pinkette; he pulled her into a tight hug not wanting to let her go.

"Umm Hokage-Sama what are you doing?" asked one of the civilians. Minato had a blank face on; not really understanding what the civilian was complaining about. "What are you talking about? I'm hugging my new daughter, and funding over her." Said the blond Hokage.

Right about now the hollow was getting piss for many reasons.

His food is awake and he's probably going to have to work for it this time.

He was hit with lighting.

They are stalling.

His food got out of the man's arms and is coming straight at him.

Wait what. His eye widen; he couldn't believe he let his guarded down. He should have known better. Never underestimate Shihōin Haruno Sakura the shinigami with pink hair and green emerald eyes.

The hollow put his right arm in front of him hoping it would block her zanpakutō. Just maybe his diamond like hard skin could help. It did after all deflect the weapons those humans throw at him, but this is a zanpakutō. Sakura sifted her zanpakutō a little for comfort and what's best to slice the hollow in half or in pieces. She raises her zanpakutō ready to make contact with the beast.

When Sakura made contact with the hollow's right arm with her zanpakutō slicing it off all the way to his forearm. While slicing his forearm of her wounds opened up more. Sakura had a façade on showing no pain her eye cold a stone, yet ablaze with dancing fire of determination in her eye. The pinkette wouldn't have more time on her hands. She was losing too much blood to fast, and her façade wouldn't stay on anymore little bits of pain was starting to show. The hollow's arm landed on the floor; His arm disappeared as soon it hit the floor. She was preparing for the next attack, but this time she will take down the hollow.

Before the hollow could prepare for the next attack from the little pinkette; it was already too late she was right in front of him. She rise her zanpakutō above her head ready to cut throw his mask. Unlike most people that would kill the hollow for revenge; the little pink hair girl did not think that way. She did not know the hollow; he could have been a father looking for his kids, a scared boy not knowing what going on people ignoring him, a teenage boy studying for his exams next week, a smart young man that cure future disease, a man ready to become a father, someone that wanted a second chance in his life to start over, a murder, but he was still a lost spirit. She cut throw his mask; his body disappearing. (You should all now by now how a hollow disappears if you don't go look it up somewhere.)

Sakura landed on the ground gracefully turn around to see that the hollow was in deed a child crying. "Mommy where are you…(sob) I'm scared I'm scared mommy(sniff) I...I miss you(sob) I'm scared mommy(sob) I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean it (sniff) I don't hate you I'm sorry for running into the forest I…I didn't mean too mommy mommy where are you." Said the little boy. He seems to be at the age of three or four. Sakura walk up to him, and held his small hand. He looked up to see her smiling down at him. "A-are y-y-you an ang-angel. He asked while wiping his tears away; he didn't want the pretty pink angel see him cry. She smiled at him and wiped one of his stray tears.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"My name is Sora." Said the with red hair boy. He looked down and blushes a little "what's…your name miss angel?" he asks her thinking that an angel had finally come to rescue him from so much pain. She smiled a warm smile trying not to show pain at all.

"My name is Shihōin Haruno Sakura…tell me do you want a second chance of life or do you want to go to the netherworld (aka soul society)?"

"I want to meet my mom again but that was so long ago maybe 100 years ago?"

"Then I'll send you to the netherworld, but I will warn you, you might not find her."

"Why is that?"

"Because there are a lot of souls there; there's a slim chance that you might find her."

"I don't care I want to find her; I need to say sorry to her." He said with determination in his eyes.

Sakura looked at him and nodded with a smile on her face. She lifted her zanpakutō up. While many of the shinobi thought she was going to kill the innocent boy, and the same went for Sora. She looked at him and knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry you'll be alright oh and let me get you something to." She stops herself from letting the zanpakutō's bottom handle touch his forehead. She took off her backpack, and looked in there for some money. "Here this should last you at least a year." She handed him a bag of money. Sora looked at her and bowed at her. "Thank you miss angel."

"Call me Sakura or Sakura-Chan."

"w-what!" he looked at her in disbelief.

"You heard me Sora-Kun." She smiles. He nodded his head at her request. He looked at her again and wonders when he became Sora-Kun to her; maybe it was an angel thing. She put her backpack on and looked at him again. "Are you ready?" she asked him with such a kind voice. At that point he had no doubt that she was truly an angel set to save him. Was it may be possible to fall in love with an angel was it? He nodded his head ready to look for his mother. She lifted her zanpakutō once again. The bottom of the handle touched his forehead, and to think he thought she would cut him in half no this feeling was uplifting and painless and filled with happiness. He liked it.

A black butterfly with dark pink pattern flue where the boy once name Sora stood. Sakura wished him good luck on finding his mother. She looked at the hell butterfly one of sadness. Once the butterfly was out of sight pain started to show on her face. She looks awfully dead pale one a corpse would have. Then again she was still losing blood but she didn't care. Blood started to drip from her mouth again; she was swallowing it when Sora was here she didn't what to freak him out.

She could take it anymore she had no more strength left to stand or even to speak, so she fell forward. _'Yoruichi…Nee-Chan…I'm so sorry I…wish to see everyone before I die its…not fair to you or anyone that I love and…_ _consider a family…I'm so sorry.' _She thought to herself. She waited to hit the ground and feel the pain, but it never came. The fourth Hokage held her in his arms again tighting the hold on her. He gritted his teeth she look deadly pale one a human should never take unless it's a corpse. "Someone go get a medic-nin quickly!" yell out Minato. One of the ANBU quickly went to the hospital. Minato couldn't wait for a medic-nin. The girl in his arms was losing too much blood too fast for his liking, so he flash his way to the hospital.

As soon he got to the hospital's doors there were medics coming. In his opinion they are and always will be slow. "Hokage-Sama why are you here we were coming to you?" said a male medic. "You are too slow, so I brought the girl with me." He told them. Another medic step in to end their conversation; she could tell that the little girl with pink hair was losing way too much blood. In fact she was surprise to find a plus at all. "Hokage-Sama we need to take the girl now; before it's too late." The blonde nodded in agreement. He handed the little pinkette to the lady medic. He hopes that they could save her no matter what. _'Please don't die.' _He thought before flashing to his family and friends; making sure that they are truly safe.

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm done sorry if it's shorter than the last few chapters. Oh and I kind what to hear some of your ideas I like reading them they so much fun and also give me ideas not only that but I want to see more Sakura Haruno crossovers for some reason more crossovers! .o. oh I'm also starting another one but I won't pose it until I'm done with this story I want to know what type of crossover should it be e.e I love crossovers.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><span>At Konoha hospital <span>

Ever since he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes; he has been visiting her not wanting to part from her. He took every chance he got to sneaked out of his office leaving paper work that needed to be done behind. To the point where the council had to send in his wife to retrieve him from the hospital, but somehow he would find a way to sneak out and visit the little girl with pink hair. He found it adorable on her and it somehow completed her eyes. Usually it wouldn't go together at all, but she made it work. The blonde hair man would look at her nonstop; he would get mad at himself if he even blinked once.

**CRASH**

"MINATO! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR WORK BEHIND YOU; STOP BEING LAZY AND DO YOUR DAMN PAPER WORK YOU'RE THE HOKAGA. FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI; YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU!" yelled out a very angry red hair woman. Minato started sweating like hell. He could easily flash his way out of the hospital, but he wanted to stay a little longer and watch his little pinkette. Kushina burst her way into the hospital room 201.

"THERE YOU ARE!" yelled out Kushina while pointing at her husband.

"Kushina-Chan did I ever mention you look more beautiful when your angry." Said the blond Hokage as calmly as possible.

"WELL I BETTER BE THE GODDES OF BEAUTY BECAUSE I'M FUCKING BE ON PISS!"

"Aww come on Kushina-Chan I just wanted to stay with my baby girl!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE YOU'RE THE HOKAGE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!"

"Fine I'll go back and do the stupid paper work" said Minato while he pouted; he really didn't want to leave the pink hair adorable girl behind.

Kushina dragged her husband out of the hospital to the Hokage tower. He really wanted to go back; he didn't want to miss a second with the little pink hair girl. He didn't even catch her name all because he was too busy staring at the kid along with everybody. Minato had half a mind to escape his wife, and go back to his little girl.

* * *

><p><span>With Sakura<span>

She woke up only to see a white ceiling and white walls; that reminded her of the fourth division barracks. But not that much the fourth had a more beautiful traditional setting. This area had a horrifying smell, and the white ceilings and walls made her eyes hurt just by looking at them. Whatever this place was she didn't want to stay any longer.

But the first thing to do is to locate her zanpakutō and backpack. She closed her eyes trying to sense her zanpakutō. Only to open them; she now knew where her zanpakutō is located. Sakura sat forward slowly. She wasn't that stupid not to inspect her wounds, or what's left of them anyway. Sakura lifted a very loose shirt up to inspect her wounds. She ran her fingers lightly on the skin, and slowly putting pressure on it. She did this a few time on her other wounds, and it seem fine.

Sakura push herself off the hospital bed; her feet landed on the ground. It seems her legs were ok to walk on. She looked around the room for her backpack. As she looked around she scans her surroundings. _'This is defiantly not the Seireitei, but if this is not the Seireitei then…where am I?!' _thought Sakura. All she could think about is how would she get home, and if this place was an enemy territory or an allies territory. _'I can't think of that for now; I need my zanpakutō and my backpack.' _She thought once again, but this time with more confidence. She shunpo herself out of the hospital and to her destination.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in the Hokage's tower<span>

She steps on the floor lightly making sure she didn't make any type of sound. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention to herself. She looked around the room that seems like a storage room. It contained many different types of scrolls; along with shapes, color, and size. Sakura was half tempted to grab some of them and analyze them. She blushes; she would love to analyze them all. It was like heaven to her. She snaps out of it and shook her head. She didn't have time for that; she needed to go back home. She looked around the storage room, and found her backpack and zanpakutō at the corner of the storage room.

The little pinkette went over to the corner. She picked up her backpack and put it on; Sakura grab her zanpakutō and put it on the backside of her slash. (You know kind of like Suì-Fēng put on her zanpakutō.) She went to the door and looked left and right; making sure that no one would come down the hall. She slowly crept down the hall into the shadows. Trying to avoid any type of living thing; she needed to see where she is and the only way to do that is to go up.

She headed to the top of that weird looking mountain with the faces on them. If she was to go there maybe; just maybe she could she everything as far as the eye can see. She ducked into the shadows to avoid people walking down the hall. It was two boys one had porcupine sun like blonde hair with beautiful sky blue eye; while the other one had a chicken ass black hair with deep onyx eyes. The little porcupine blond was yelling at the chicken ass black hair boy. She wonders why they would fight. "SASUKE-TEME! YOU CHEATED!" yelled the blond porcupine.

"No I didn't Naruto-Dobe your just weak." Said the chicken ass black hair boy.

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

Sakura sweat drop. They continued this little fight till one of the adults came by, and made them stop. By putting bucket filled with water on their heads. The little pinkette questioned this type of action. What was the point of doing this? The man that came by had a scar across his nose and had brown hair in a ponytail. He also wearied some weird clothing along with the two boys. She again questioned these people and their sanity.

Naruto saw a little flash of blurry pink around the corner, and tried to look over at it. He almost didn't see it past. Sasuke on the other hand was wondering why Naruto was trying to look around Iruka. While Iruka was too busy talking to the boys to notice the flash of blurry pink. "Naruto what are you looking at?" asked Iruka; he turned his head around to see what his student tried to see.

"N-nothing!" yells out Naruto.

"Dobe we saw you trying to look at something." Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Naruto made a face at Sasuke and yelled out "TEME IS A TEACHER'S PET!"

Sasuke's right eye twitched a lot. "Dobe!" he yelled.

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH STOP IT!" yelled out Iruka angrily.

Sakura couldn't help it but giggled a lot. Iruka turned his head around; he had definitely heard that. The little pinkette covered her mouth; to stop her fits of giggles. Iruka looked around the hall; he didn't see anything. "Naruto what where you looking at?" asked Iruka turning back to face Naruto.

Naruto blush with embarrassment "N-nothing Iruka s-sensei!" he stuttered.

Sakura never saw other children her age. The only people that were close enough to her age were Byakuya, Gin, and Suì-Fēng, but they are pre-teens so they don't count. She wanted to go up to them, and for once in her life play with children her own age. She really wanted to; just to play with them.

Sakura looked at these people; she liked them they were so funny. She wanted to walk up to them and say hi, but she didn't know if they were enemies. The little pinkette kept herself hidden for their praying eyes. She made her way up to the mountain as fast as she could. Because sooner or later they would go check up on her; only to find her missing. Then they would send out people to look for her; she couldn't have that. She needs to get to the top before that happens.

She flash her way into more shadows. Along the way up she absorbs people's behavior; and also analyzed their body type. Some could easily read their body language. Some people seem to be made for speed and flexibility while others are made for broth strength and use little brain. This would mean they run into battle without thinking and get themselves hurt. Then there's more they seem like the brainy type; sadly their defenses are weak as well as their attacks. All these people somewhat reminded her of back home.

* * *

><p><span>Five minutes later.<span>

Sakura finally made it to the top, but sadly she truly didn't know where she is. She is truly lost; somewhere that is all too foreign. She looked out from the top studying every signal thing that caught her attention. This was not her home.

Someone flash by her. She turns around to see the man with blond hair. She turns back to the village; she misses her home already. She wanted to go back. "Hey you shouldn't have left the hospital; what if your wounds would have opened up? What then?" he said. Sakura didn't pay attention to him; she was too busy looking at the village. "Hey are you listening to me?" he asked a little worry. Sakura turn her head to the man. "I-I want t-to go ho-home." She said; her eyes filled with tears. Minato was quite taken a back; he didn't expect to see the girl cry. Expressly since her face was emotionless. She ran up to him, and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go; she was terrified. For once in her life Sakura didn't know what to do; she was completely clueless. She cried into his leg; she was really short compare to other children her age.

The one thing that Minato could do as the Hokage was confer the little child. "Shh shhh it's ok little one." He said with such gentle eyes. Sakura hugged him even more tightly than before; if that was even possible. He crouches down to pick her up ready to feel her weight; surprisingly she was lighter than she looked. He picked her up into a tight hug. Sakura hugged him back, for the fear of having another person disappear in front of her. "So…tell me what your name?" he asked

"m-my na-name is S-Sakura… Shihōin Haruno Sakura." She said with a little more confidence.

"Well then you have the most beautiful name, and it suits you very well."

Minato flashed off the mountain, and onto the roof top of the Hokage tower. He made his way inside, so he could talk to the little pinkette in his arms.

On the way to his office; many people where staring at the girl. Many of the women started to scream; say that she must marry their sons. Like hell Minato would let any male around his new child. If any male dare look at her that way there will be hell to pay. He was going to make Sakura his little girl; daddy's little princess no matter what. He liked the sound of that daddy's little girl. By that the blond Hokage had a dumb smile on his face; as if he was in heaven.

Minato went behind his desk, and sat on his chair along with Sakura on his lap. She tried to move and sit on a different chair, but Minato wouldn't let her. The blond Hokage held onto her for a little while longer. He always wanted a little girl; don't get him wrong. He loves Naruto, but he wanted an older son then a younger daughter. That way Naruto could protect his little sister, and to at least have a family he always wanted. He wanted a beautiful wife, a strong son, and an adorable little girl. That way he could teach Naruto to be a man, and play tea party with his little girl. Sadly his beautiful wife couldn't bare anymore children. It was something about the nine-tails damaging her womb; she was giving birth to Naruto.

Oh well at least he haves a son, and still haves his beautiful wife. That's all that matters to Minato. He looked down at the girl. She seems to calm down, and was now hugging him. To him see look frail. He just wanted to protect her from the dark cruel world he lives in.

"Tell me where you came from Sakura?" he asked her kindly. She looked at him, and put her finger on her lips. She was thinking of an answer to tell him. She didn't want to sound crazy in front of a living person.

"I'm from the…Seireitei."

"Umm…well where that?"

"It's far away from here."

"I see how far?"

"Very far like this far." Said Sakura while having her arms stretched out. (You know like when a child tells you the love you this much.)

Minato couldn't help himself, but to laugh at how adorable she is. Sakura pouted; she didn't know what was so funny. "What's so funny mister?" she asked a little angry. He stopped laughing to look at her pouting. It was so adorable. "Well it's just that you're really cute." He said. Sakura pouted even more. "I'm not cute I'm strong and scary!" the blond couldn't help but to find that very adorable. Minato laughed even more. He hadn't laughed that hard for a very long time.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

"MINATO!"

The blond the Hokage started to sweat; he had completely forgotten about his lovely wife. He looked around his office trying to find a hiding space for Sakura. He could hear his wife coming closer to his office. He looked at his desk; the fourth Hokage put Sakura under his desk. "Shhh just be quite for a little while ok." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"MINATO! WHERE IS SHE; I KNOW YOU HAVE HER SOMEWHERE IN HERE!"

"Hey Kushina how are you?"

Her right eye twitched rapidly. "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!"

"Aww come on sweetie pie; I'm just doing paperwork here."

"Don't you dare sweetie pie me." Said Kushina in a very dark way. Then she smiled darky to show Minato she meant business.

Sakura popped her head out from the desk. She didn't want the blond man getting hurt by the pretty red hair lady.

"Excuse me pretty lady, but I left the hospital of my own free will."

Hearing Sakura say that she was pretty; was truly breath taking for her. Kushina calmed down by a lot. Her once killer aurora was gone, and replaced with a happy aurora. With all the over joy of having the pink hair say, that she was pretty. There was one thing to do; she fainted.

* * *

><p>hey people so look i already started college two days ago, and you know what that means. it means less time on the laptop writing this story, and more time on homework and studying five hours on each class i take. but lucky for you guys i'm only a part time student. today the 3rd day of college, and i got homework wish me luck.<p>

question time for you not me!

what is best to crossover Naruto with?

dont worry it could be any type of crossover.

p.s. i will countine this story dont worry. i dont like it when people stop writing their storys, so im not going to do it to you. so if you got any questions pm me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>It's been an hour and twenty seven minutes; since the red hair woman had passed out. While Minato handed the little pinkette an orange juice, so she could drink something. "So Sakura-Chan where are your parents?" asked the curious fourth Hokage? Sakura looked at the orange juice box; she didn't know what it was…it was a strange object. She kept looking at it as if the thing was supposed to do something. "I don't have a father he died six months before I was born, and my mother died of childbirth so I never got to know them." She said not really looking sad; she was too busy trying to figure out the juice box. While Minato had a sad look on his face for her.<p>

By now Sakura was getting irritated; by the dame juice box. "Hey mister what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked. The blonde Hokage couldn't believe his ears. A child didn't know what a juice box is, and she couldn't open it. He grabbed the juice box from her hand, and put the straw in the box. He handed the orange juice to Sakura. Once again Sakura was just looking at this thing. "Mister what is this?" she asked once again.

Minato was about to explain; when a so call little spitting image of him ran into his office. "Otō san!" yelled out Naruto. "What is it this time Naruto?" asked Minato, but before Naruto could answer. Sakura was all over him in an instant. She put her hands on both his cheeks, and turns his head left and right. The little pinkette was analyzing the blond little porcupine; this was her first time ever seeing someone close to her age this close. She then raised his head and then down. Naruto was an interesting thing to her. She just didn't want to leave his side. "Mister you got kids her too!?" she said while looking back to the fourth Hokage.

"Yes we do why ask?" Minato asked her.

"Because back home I'm the only child in the Seireitei; well I think."

"Why would you think that?"

"That easy I never saw anyone my age there."

Minato felt a little sadden by this. To be an only child in a village full of grown up; not have someone to play with. Or have a single friend that could understand. The fourth Hokage wonder what type of village could survive with only one child. Didn't noun of them thing that maybe one day they would die, and then what who would live on for them. Obviously not their children seeing how they didn't have any; did they not think about a family of their own? He just wanted to go over to Sakura and hug her.

While the fourth thinking of the sad things he heard; Sakura was analyzing Naruto as much as she could. She grabs his hand and would put her hand on this, so they are touching each other palms. Naruto could help but blush. He never had any close contact with any girl before; they were always busy being Sasuke's fan girls. Naruto always had a crush on Ino, but that change when Sakura came up to him. "My name is Sakura what's yours?" she asked him. "M-my name i-is N-naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage dattebayo! Naruto yell in excitement.

"What's a Hokage?"

Naruto's face instantly pale; he could believe his ears. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A HOKAGE IS!?" he yell, but mostly yelled in her ear.

"Well I just never heard of any Hokage."

"The Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the village!"

"Oh so it like Yamamoto Sofu-Sama?"

"Who's that?"

"Yamamoto Sofu-Sama is the captain-commander."

"Captain-commander...what's that?"

"He's the leader of all of the Gotei 13."

"EH?! What's a Gotei 13?"

"Hmm can't tell you because it's for me to know and you to find out."

"WHAT! COME ON YOU GOT TO TELL ME!"

"Ok I'll tell you if, you could beat me in a game of tag!" said Sakura happily; she after all always wanted to play tag with someone her age.

"YOU ARE SO ON DATTEBAYO!"

The little pinkette giggled; she really did like him. There was no one in the Seireitei like him at all. The only people this happy there were her older sister Yoruichi, and herself. (And when I meant happy I meant Naruto happy.) Naruto took the chance to tag her while she was giggling, but fail to even touch her. Sakura went behind him. "Hey what are you looking at?" asked Sakura. When Naruto looked behind him; he was be on shock. "Hey if you keep staring at me, you won't win." She grins just like Yoruichi. Naruto put in one of his determine faces, so he went chasing after her. While Sakura always seems to be ten step ahead of him.

On the other Minato was still in his own little world; while his wife was still on the floor.

* * *

><p><span>Back to Sakura and Naruto.<span>

Both Sakura and Naruto somehow made their way the park. Many of the children stop to look at Naruto with hate, but they snap out of it when they heard Sakura voice call out to Naruto. "Come on! You won't be able to catch me if you're too slow you know!" she said happily. "WELL I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP DATTEBAYO! NOT UNTILL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS THE GOTEI 13!" the little pinkette giggled more at the blond porcupine, he was just too much fun. She hadn't this much fun since in forever. Some of the children were confuse since when was there been a girl with pink hair in there village, and why the hell is she paly with the monster? Many of the kid started talking about them.

"What do you think she's doing? She's going to get herself hurt _with him_."

"I know."

"I bet she knew, so she doesn't know."

"Yeah right I bet she just some little trampy slut."

"Ino you shouldn't say stuff about people you don't even know."

"Oh shut up Shikamaru!"

"But Ino Shikamaru is right."

"You can shut up to fatty!"

"Hey I'm not fat; I'm big bone!"

"But Ino might be right she could be the slut of Konoha."

"Thanks for the backup Ami."

"I mean she could be just like you Ino; a _stupid_ _slut_."

Both boys seem to pale instantly.

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me; oh right I forgot you're a _stupid slut_."

Before Ino could do anything to Ami; Sakura appear in between them. "Come on Naruto-Kun you got to hurry up if you want to catch me." Then she disappears just as fast. "I WON'T GIVE UP; YOU GOT TO TELL ME WHAT A GOTEI 13!" Sakura laughed. She was having so much fun with the little blonde porcupine. She wishes this would never end, but sadly everything will come to an end someday.

"Hey dobe what are you doing!"

"TEME LEAVE ME ALONE I'M TRYING TO GET HER, SO SHE CAN TELL ME WHAT'S A GOTEI 13!"

Naruto went back to chasing Sakura, but once again it always seems she's ten steps ahead of him. Seeing his best friend ignore him for some girl, kind of made him a little mad. Itachi was too busy trying to understand what Naruto said earlier. He, himself wanted to know as well. But he wasn't the only on Shikamaru, Shino, and Shisui. They also wanted to know.

"WAIT (pant) UP (more panting) SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Are you already getting tired Naruto-Kun?"

Sakura sighed; she really wanted to keep playing. _'Are kids my age really this slow and weak?' _she thought to herself.

"You're so slow Naruto-Kun."

"WHAT I'M ONE OF THE FASTEST HERE!"

"Fastest? Are you sure?"

"Ha yeah right Naruto-Baka couldn't find his way out of a box!" said Ami.

Sakura didn't like this type of people; they were so full of themselves. So Sakura did what naturally came to mind. She grab flash to Ami and grab her ankle; pulling her into the air.

"AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Sakura let go and cover her ears, she screamed like a banshee. Ami hit the ground face first, and all you could hear was her face connecting to the ground.

"OW! WHY DID YOU DROP ME?"

"Because you scream like a banshee, and your screaming was starting to hurt my ears."

"WHY YOU!"

Sakura brush off Ami as if she wasn't even there, and walked back to Naruto.

"Ne ne Naruto-Kun seeing how you're so fun and all I'll tell you what Gotei 13 are ok."

"But I didn't catch you."

"That's true hmm…ah I know, how about I show it instead!"

"WHAT REALLY!?"

Sakura nodded her head as a sign of yes. "But I got to show you it somewhere else ok!"

"O-OK!"

She took his hand, and led him away from the park into a wooded area. Sakura looked back to see if anybody was following her, and there were people following. About only five though, three kids around her age, one eleven year old, and an older person. She didn't like it. She wanted to take Naruto to the Seireitei, because she wanted to keep him to herself. She stops to confront them.

"Come out now!" she yelled.

Sasuke came out first, so the other four thought she meant Sasuke to come out. This angered Sakura more. _'Do they really think I'm that weak, like they are!' _she thought.

"I said for all of you to come out now, which mean the other four to come out!"

Shino, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Shisui came out to the clearing. One thing they all thought at the same time _'shit she caught me.' _

"What do you want?" she asks.

Sasuke was the first to answer.

"Stay away from Naruto!"

Then everyone in the clearing was silent for a moment.

"TEME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Shut up dobe your my friend not hers'!"

Lucky for Sasuke his older brother step in.

"I wanted to know what is this Gotei 13 you were talking about earlier."

"And I'm pretty sure that what the others were also thinking about."

"Too bad, I'm only going to show Naruto-Kun and only Naruto-Kun."

"Ne ne Sakura-Chan maybe you could show them?"

Sakura looked at all five of them then back a Naruto then at them again. She pouted and said fine.

She led them to another clearing far away from many people. Sakura summoned the senkimon right in front of her. Only to see the senkimon chain up. She tried to unlock it with her zanpakutō, but it wouldn't. That when she notices one of the chains disappear. "What's going on the senkimon should be open?"

"Ne ne Sakura-Chan is this the Gotei 13?"

"No this is the senkimon, but it shouldn't be lock Naruto-Kun."

"Then why is it lock?"

"I…don't know, but this is bad."

"How is it bad?" asked Itachi.

"It means I can't go back home not until these chains are off."

* * *

><p>yay finish this one .w. now on to the next chapter.<p>

by the way i read alot of reviews on here wanting a paring well i decided to let you all innominate for any guy after that i'll put up a poll and you know the rest.

hmmm i have been into resident evil alot lately maybe the next crossover will be with resident evil.

iyf not the movie the game people the game!

resident evil rocks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on open up…I need to show Naruto."

"Sakura-Chan why is there chains on the door?"

"I don't know but something wrong it's never locked or chained up Naruto-Kun."

"Hey cutie what is this door supposed to do any ways?" said Shisui interrupting them for a bit, he only wants an explanation. Especially from the girl that could kill that monster, one that he couldn't kill himself and that wired jutsu as well. He knew he wasn't the only one that wanted the explanation the elders wanted one too, the head clans, and many of the other ninja. Itachi pushed his idiot older cousin away from the pinkette, before he scared her off with his idiotic questions.

"What my cousin trying to say is what type of jutsu did you use on that monster?"

"Jutsu? Umm…what's a jutsu?"

Itachi looked at Sakura in disbelief, not only that but he could tell that she is telling the truth. She had absolutely no idea what a jutsu is. He thought maybe, where she came from they call it something else, but then what did they call it?

"I think it's best to talk with Hokage, I'll go on ahead, Shisui bring the girl, and Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru don't talk what just happened here got it." Itachi said while giving them all a glare daring them to disobey his order. All four boys nodded their heads, in fear of having Itachi come after them. Itachi poof away. Shisui sighed out loud. Itachi left him behind to deal with the girl and maybe the boys.

"Well lets go cutie." Said Shisui. Sakura held onto Shisui hand and walked off with him.

When they left , Shino disappeared to who knows where, Shikamaru left to go watch clouds pass by; leaving Naruto with Sasuke. Naruto pouted, he didn't want Sakura to leave, because she is his only friend around Konoha. While on the other hand Sasuke is happy to have his friend back, and having Sakura leave.

* * *

><p>At Hokage tower<p>

Back at the Hokage's office, Minato was off on the corner grow mushrooms, that the elders, and any future Hokages wouldn't appreciate, it was amazing how Minato was growing the mushrooms at an alarming rate.

"Sakura-Chan! Where are you my precious baby?!" he somewhat yell in the corner.

"Hokage-Sama you should not be growing mushrooms in the corner of the room."

"But where is my baby Sakura!"

"Hokage-Sama I told Shisui to bring her here they should be here in half an hour,"

"My baby is with that hentai Shisui!"

~sigh~ "Hokage-Sama Shisui is not hent…." Itachi stop in the middle of his sentence. "Yeah you have every right to be worried."

"yo we here Itachi!" yelled out a happy going Shisui.

The Fourth glared constantly at Shisui, and then look at Sakura-Chan with much love. Then went back to giving dead glares to Shisui. Shisui on the other hand didn't even notice his glares, so he went to an open chair and sat down, then he pick up Sakura and sat her on his lap. Causing the Hokage's glare to ten times the heated glare he had. He sat back at his desk having his nose over the top of his desk. Itachi seem to shift once in awhile, he could feel the deadly aura around the Fourth. Not many people would want to face a deadly Hokage. Itachi only had Hokage this way, twice in his life, this would be the third time, and something told him he's going to see it more often now. He snapped out of it when the Fourth started talking.

"So Shisui why are you holding Sakura-Chan in your filthy lap hmm?"

see as Shisui didn't sense the deadly aura, he just grinned like the idiot he is.

"Ne ne Hokage-Sama, Sakura-Chan was just so cute I just had to hold her hand all the way her, and I even bought her ice cream!"

The blond seem o have stem coming out of his head.

"really now?"

"yep, Sakura-Chan is just so cute I couldn't help myself but buy her whatever she wanted."

Itachi rubbed the bridged of his nose, his cousin couldn't be this stupid right? He sighed. He grabbed Sakura out of his cousin's lap and took her into the hall. They wont notice her missing, well at least he hoped. Once in the hall Itachi turn to Sakura, he decided to ask her something.

"Sakura-San I want to as you something."

"What is it?"

"would you like to attend the ninja academy here?" asked with a smile.

"hmm ok!"

"well then lets get you registrant ."

Sakura nodded her head, and walked along side Itachi to the academy.

* * *

><p>hey guys sorry if I took to long for this chapter college has been keeping me busy lately.<p>

and to answer Badass female question yes I have thought about doing a lord of the rings crossover, and resident evil crossover.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>It was been two weeks since Sakura has arrived at Konoha village, she would soon attend the academy. Well as soon she catches up to the class. Amazingly she has been doing fine, she has been working on her chakra control, but she was having a hard time with it. Itachi thought it was odd, she could easily control the sprite side but not the physical side, he could only wonder why. Itachi would have to bring Sakura to her class tomorrow, and have her meet her new classmates. He looked at Sakura, she was trying really hard to control her chakra. Sakura was wearing her shinigami academy uniform, she thought since she was going to an academy, she might as well wear the uniform, that Suì-Fēng had given her.<p>

"Sakura-San its time to stop."

The young pinkette turn around to face Itachi, she obliviously didn't want to stop.

"come Sakura-San."

she wanted to protest, but decided against it, so she followed. They walked out of the forest and into the busy road of Konoha. Sakura found it amazing that so many people walked around the tiny village. Usually back at the Seireitei there were barley any people walking around unless they were shinigamis. Konoha was also a colorful place, the Seireitei on the other hand was just white walls, and goldish/yellowish tiles. The only colorful thing there are the people. She looked at the people faces they seem so happy, back home was a happy place to well sometimes, it always depends on the situation. Not only that but here in Konoha they had children her age, something Sakura always wanted back home, but she couldn't have, because they lived in the Rukon district. The people in Konoha were almost always busy, but the people back home are always busy, she couldn't remember the last time she spent time with just her two beloved friends. She looked up at Itachi, he was busy, but always had time for his family, just like the Hokage, the ninjas around here. Why couldn't the people at the Seireitei be a little like this.

"Yo Itachi." came a voice behind him.

"is there anything that you need Kakashi-Senepi?"

"yeah who's the shrimp?"

"ah this is Sakura-San, the fourth Hokage's daughter."

"wait when did Minato-Sensei have a daughter? Because the last I check he only had a son."

"Hokage-Sama adopted her after her arrival."

"really when was this?"

"three days after you left for your mission."

"well then, I better be off, got to report to sensei."

Itachi watch was Kakashi disappear, leaving a pile of leafs behind. He turn back to Sakura, to make sure she was there, he didn't want her out of his sight, the Hokage trusted him to keep her safe, that and the Hokage would kill him if he were to lose Sakura. He didn't even want to think of the tortures things the fourth would do to him. He signed heavily, he really didn't want to lose her.

"Sakura-San lets go, Kushina-San is waiting for us. She nodded her head and walked alongside Itachi.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura was extremely nerves, it was after all her first day of school, and her first time going as a student. She walked next to Iruka, while he was showing her around the academy, it wasn't big, not like the one in the Seireitei. She listen to him, until she got bored and started daydreaming of home, but she couldn't see it at the same time. All that thinking of home made her homesick, yet at the same time something told her to wait, that it's not safe to go back yet. It's when Iruka stopped walking, it's when she payed attention. "And so that's the end of our tour, lets go meet your classmates." he said. She just nodded.<p>

"Hey class, we got a new student with us today, so be nice to her got it." he looked at her signaling her to come in so she did. "now why don't you introduce yourself?" she once again nodded.

"My name is Shihōin Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Oi! Sakura-Chan come sit next to me!"

"Naruto! Sit down!"

"yes Iruka-Sensei..."

"Know Sakura why don't you tell us more about you?"

"Well...Um..."

"Oi! Pinky, what are your hobbies!"

"Kiba refrain yourself!"

"yes Iruka-Sensei..."

"My hobbies are reading, playing musical instrument, eating a lot, sleeping, playing tag with close friends, and drawing."

Choji raised his hand, and Iruka gave him the go head sign.

"What's your favorite snack?"

"Strawberries!

"Ok that's enough questions for today, Sakura go on ahead and take a seat."

"SAKURA-CHAN! OVER HERE, SIT OVER HERE!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! What did I tell you about yelling in class!" Iruka than thorough a piece of chalk at Naruto. Sakura quickly went to sit next to Naruto

* * *

><p>Lunch break<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat outside, under a tree for shad, she waited for Naruto to come out, he was getting a lecture along with this Kiba that called her pinky, so while waiting for Naruto, she started laying a blanket on the ground, and took out their box lunches. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl hiding behind a tree. When said girl realized she had been spotted she hide further behind the tree.<p>

"Hey what are you looking at?" Sakura asked the girl.

"Um..um i-I'm s-s-sorry." the girl was so startled by Sakura, she didn't expect her to just come up right behind her.

"sorry for what? It's not like you did something bad."

"I um...um."

"hey do you wanna eat lunch with Naruto and I?"

Sakura didn't let her get a chance to talk, and she dragged her to the spot the pinkette picked.

"By the way what's your name?"

"M-my n-n-name is H-hinata."

Sakura sat next to Hinata, when they heard Naruto yell. He ran up to them and sat down next Hinata, not really noticing the blushing girl.

"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme is coming to eat with up along with Kiba."

"Kiba?"

"Oh right, you don't know him, he's the one with the dog."

Sakura unpacked the food she made for Naruto and herself, but she also made extra food just in case. Sasuke came and sat next to Naruto and glared daggers at Sakura, but she just waved them off, like she seen better. Hinata sat next to Sakura shaking uncontrollably, she was afraid of the Uchiha. Luckily for her Kiba walked in with Akamaru on his head. Kiba sat down to the left of Naruto. He could smell the food from inside of the academy, he couldn't wait to chow down.

Once Sakura was done, Naruto didn't waste any time to attack the food. Kiba and Sakura did the same thing. While Hinata and Sasuke ate slowly, Hinata couldn't believe the three had this big of an appetite, she heard from many people from the village that Naruto, his mother, and his father had bottomless stomachs. Sasuke on the other hand thought the three where gross, and that they should eat properly. He was about to yell at all three of them, when he heard squealing from behind. He didn't dare turn around, because he already know who they where.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled a fan-girls

"SASUKE-KUN~! Yelled/singed Ino right near his ear.

"Please get off me, I'm trying to eat."

"But Sasuke-Kun."

"I said get off me."

"Hey Hinata-Chan you wanna leave?" asked the pinkette.

"S-sure." answered the Hyūga heiress

Sakura and Hinata were done eating, and spent most of the time talking to each other, Hinata opened up after a while, but she kept stuttering, Sakura was fine with that, she knew there was a reason, there's always reason behind everything.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, what to play tag?"

"Um...s-sure!"

* * *

><p>I wanted to hurry up and post something for all of you, and I just so happened to have the time when one of my classes canceled on me yay! no math for me today!<p> 


End file.
